


【哈梅/铁盾PWP】寻

by handanruoxi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: ABO, AU, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handanruoxi/pseuds/handanruoxi
Summary: 一个脑洞很开的拉郎：哈维&钢铁侠X梅西（&美队）但绝不是拉瓜，铁罐儿也是我的心头爱不是三人行，再说一遍不是三人行，我有很正经的走心（捂脸





	1. Chapter 1

（一）  
纽约的暗夜，还尚未彻底褪去白日的喧嚣繁华，几乎每条街上都躺着几个无家可归的流浪人和不知道从哪条巷子里走出来口中不断叫嚷着的醉鬼，嬉笑着匆匆从街边走过的行人三三两两，再走进这纸醉金迷的黑夜，偌大的城市不会有一个人注意到某一条寂静无比的小巷，只要走进它就能听到下面隐约传来的金属音和纷杂的人声。  
这是一个地下暗市，远离曼哈顿中心那座辉煌耸立的大楼，只在深夜开始狂欢，每天都有无数件无法出现在地面上见天日的商品会在这里出售，毒品、武器、甚至人口，这是享乐者的天堂。  
纽约市最大的富豪、慈善家，Tony·Stark此刻就坐在他的专属VIP包厢，手里晃着一杯红酒，玩味地看着舞池中央那个正在热舞的女郎，整个会厅昏黄的灯光摇曳，平添了几分神秘的色彩，坐在前排的那些商贾政客的脸显得模糊不清，他们可能白日里衣着光鲜受人尊敬，但现在没人能知道在那些觥筹交错底下一个个脑满肠肥的脑子里都在打着什么主意，Tony已经在这里坐了一整晚，他只是来放松一下，当然顺便看看能不能遇到些意外的惊喜，比如从哪个黑市流出来的新型武器之类的。

“OK！女士们先生们，接下来就是今晚拍卖会的重头戏…“  
棚顶的灯光突然被全部打开，照射在舞台中央的一块空地上，形成一个圆形光圈，戴着滑稽黑色礼帽的司仪走上台，身后跟着一个上身赤裸的壮汉，推着一个推车，上面是一个方体形状的东西，被一块巨大的黑布罩了起来，这里的规矩，为了防止意外情况，不是每一件商品都会被现场展览，通常只会有些图片介绍，但每晚的最后一件压轴商品一定会以这样的方式呈现出来，果然整个会厅立刻安静了下来，然后人群中传出一些窃窃私语，大家都在纷纷猜测着那会不会是一台大炮，或者，一头美洲狮。  
“开！”随着一声高喊，那壮汉双手抓住布的一角用力一扯，黑布缓缓滑下，当看清里面的东西时，会厅里忍不住开始发出阵阵惊叹。  
那是一个巨大的铁笼，被锁链层层锁着，笼子正中间躺着一个男人，他的双手被绑在身后，微卷柔顺的棕色头发遮住了半张脸，全身上下只有一件宽大的上衣蔽体，若隐若现的露出两条雪白匀称的大腿，交缠在一起肉眼可见的微微颤抖，不知是否是灯光的效果，上面竟还泛着一层淡淡的暧昧色调，一直到他蜷曲起的小脚趾上，他的双眼禁闭，口中模糊不清地呢喃着什么，看样子早就丧失了神志，不用刻意去闻都能感受到从那笼子里传来的诱人气息，在场的每一个人都意识到了这绝对是一个极品的omega，并同时期待着他身体里正在发生的事情。  
自从纽约市恢复它的和平之后人口买卖就已经几乎销声匿迹了，更不要提这样一个任谁一眼就能看得出是个绝世尤物的omega，男性omega总是比女性在地下市场里更加奇货可居，很快空气中甚至能清楚地听到那些alpha们粗重毫不掩饰的喘息，他们的眼中发出野兽般贪婪的光，盯着笼子里那个浑身散发着omega信息素的男人。  
Tony坐在包厢里自然是闻不到这些的，不过他看到了男人手臂上隐约露出的那个纹身，不由得眯起了眼睛，哦？这倒真是一个意外的惊喜，他回头对着他的女秘书说了一句“Pepper，把这个男人买下来”，就像在说下班后要去买棵菠菜那样自然，当然，他有这个能力。  
Pepper已经绷紧了一晚上的神经，她永远也看不透她的Boss在想些什么，比如今天晚上从他的Stark大厦出来之后就突发奇想的要来到这个地下交易场，所以在听到这句话之后她足足愣了几秒，然后才惊叫起来，不可思议地看着他“…Tony，我没听错吧？！”  
“是的，你没听错，我要那个男人”  
在反复确认他不是在开玩笑之后。Pepper眼睛一翻认命地掏出了手机，噢，上帝保佑，明天纽约市的头版头条上不要出现“惊爆！Tony·Stark高价购买男仆”之类的新闻。  
在最后的商品一锤定音之后宾客们很快就陆续走出了会场，空阔的房间里只留下了那个铁笼，Pepper把刚刚拿到的钥匙递给Tony，锁链掉在地上发出“嘎啦嘎啦”的声响，他迈步走了进去，半裸的男人抖得像一只发情的母猫，嘴里不停发出呜咽，离近了看这具身体简直美得不像话，苍白稚嫩的小脸上全都是迷乱的神情，Tony蹲下来解开了他手上粗重的麻绳，突如其来的触碰令男人浑身一颤，努力抬起眼去看，不知道为什么，看了他一会儿之后那双漂亮的琥珀色眼睛里竟溢满了泪水，Tony的心神突然被晃了一下，然后男人拼命直起身子伸出颤巍巍的小手抓住自己的衣领往他怀里倒去，他本能地接住了那柔软的身体，紧接着就听到他在自己耳边呢喃了几个断断续续的音节“Xa…vi…”  
Tony一愣，看着怀中已经昏过去的男人，明明失去了意识，却还是倔强地紧咬着嘴唇，他似乎从这张脸上看到了什么，又似乎没有，心中莫名涌起一种奇怪的感觉，他犹豫了一下，还是脱下自己的西装外套包裹住他的身体然后打横抱了起来。  
“Pepper，去把车开到门口，直接回家”

Leo是被一种，不知道该怎么形容，起初他以为那是发烧的前兆，总之是一种强烈的焦虑和燥热感折磨醒的，他睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在一张陌生的大床上，身上紧紧包裹着件黑色西装，腰部以下盖着条柔软的毛毯，房间里的光线有些昏暗，床的一侧是整整一面的玻璃墙，透过它可以轻易看到曼哈顿漆黑的夜以及，被夜笼罩的海，平静得没有半点声音。  
Leo从床上爬起来，想走到地上去，房间里突然响起了一个声音“醒了？”那声音低沉得像是从地底下钻出来，Leo被吓了一跳，刚要迈出去的脚本能地缩了回来，马上抬起头四处张望着，然后借着昏暗的光看到了房间一角沙发上坐着的男人，看不清他的模样，他的双腿交叠，胸口处隐隐透出诡异的光亮，就一动不动地坐在那里看着他，像一只潜伏在黑暗里的猛兽，Leo的意识还没有完全恢复清明，被这样盯着，他只觉得周围有一股强大的气场，让他不由得感到害怕，很快他就又开始不受控制地微微发抖，他的头很疼，他有些明白现在的状况，尽管他很不愿意相信这是真的，但omega生理的本能在对他发出警告。  
男人从沙发上起身朝他走过来，他下意识地裹紧了身上的衣服，等到男人走近，Leo终于看清了他的脸，定了型的棕黑色头发，浓密的眉毛，深邃得如同黑夜星辰般的漂亮眼睛，精致的小胡子，以及，微微下撇的嘴角，这些都无不让他的大脑呼啸起来，然后想起了他昏过去前发生的事情。  
“Tony·Stark”男人走到床边俯下身看着他的眼睛说道。  
“什么？”Leo还陷在他这副熟悉到了骨子里的眉眼的震惊中，没有听清他说了什么，男人从床头的柜子上拿起一条毛巾，给他擦了擦头上因为刚才的梦靥出的汗，又重复了一遍“我的名字，你可以叫我Stark先生”  
“Stark先生，谢谢你救了我”  
“救？”Tony伸出手去摸他泛红的脸颊，然后靠近他的身体“你是不是搞错了什么？是我，买下了你”  
“Stark先生…”Leo微微躲避着他的触碰，咬着下唇挤出这句话“我会还你钱的，等我…”  
“等你回去？不要忘了你是怎么到这里来的，还记得是谁吗？”纽约地下交易市场贩卖的人口从来不是无家可归的孤儿更不是流离失所的穷人，他们基本上是被家族、组织、朋友抛弃或出卖的人，背后大多有着庞大的势力，以确保这些交易永远不会暴露在太阳底下，每个人都对这一点心知肚明，包括那些坐在办公室里每天都在宣扬着正义的美国警察们。  
果然，话音刚落Tony就看到了男人瞬间变得苍白无比的脸，他的肩膀抖动起来，嘴唇已经没有了血色，分不清到底是药物的作用还是因为愤怒。  
“看来被我说中了”Tony坐到他的身边，再次凑近他的耳畔。  
“是你很信任的人？”  
Tony步步紧逼，口中呼出的热气仿佛魔鬼的呓语，Leo闭紧了眼睛，撇开头去，努力的不让眼泪流出来，他不愿意去回想，那双墨绿色的瞳孔，像一头来自深渊的野兽，凝视着他，从一开始就等待着将他推向地狱，他宁愿相信那是一场梦，但现在他就在这里，被当成一件随意交易的商品，出现在陌生男人的床上，而眼前这个男人，像是能看穿他所有的心思，扒开那血淋淋的创口给他看。  
“那你、你想要什么？”  
“不是我，是你，你现在想要什么”  
Tony捏住他的下巴，强迫他转过头看着自己，那双眼睛里明明盛满了泪水，却偏偏不肯落下来，抿着嘴巴倔强地注视着他，看上去圣洁又无辜，Tony有些恍惚，他分明从那深棕色的眸子里看到了一片天蓝色的湖泊，那无数次出现在他梦里的色彩，于是他没有半点征兆的，低头狠狠地吻了下去。  
Tony的亲吻带着铺天盖地的占有欲，他蛮横地撬开男人紧闭的嘴巴，深入进去，找到他的舌头疯狂地纠缠吮吸，唇瓣厮磨在一起，重重地碾压噬咬，一把扯开了还盖在他身上的毯子丢到了地上，用手撕扯着他的衣服，像是在发泄心中某些埋藏已久的情绪，没一会儿两人的口中就充满了血腥的味道。  
Leo毫无防备的就被这突如其来的吻亲懵了，一时连反抗都忘记了，等他快要喘不过气的时候才后知后觉地用力推开了身上的男人，大口地喘息起来，Tony也被这一推拉回了些理智，定了定神，马上又恢复了那种执掌一切的姿态。  
“你最好清楚，你已经是我的人了”  
男人的神情中褪去了刚才的悲哀，变得像一只受惊的小鹿，他的身体从未停止颤抖，Tony知道他们会给他下多大剂量的药，现在他的眼神迷离，长长的睫毛低垂着上面还挂着水珠，唇瓣映着殷红的颜色，有血丝从里面渗出来，那件西装外套凌乱地挂在他的手臂上，里面的T恤被撕得破破烂烂，露出瘦弱的肩膀，只能堪堪遮住他白嫩的大腿，他正攥紧衣角往下拉，努力地想要遮住更多，现在他看起来终于像一个无比诱人的omega了，更重要的是，从刚才就闯入空气中的那股，已经逐渐变得浓郁的暧昧香气。  
Tony放松下来，倚在床上，松了松领带，十分玩味地看着那个正在发情的小东西，他换了一个姿势，这会儿正蜷曲着腿大腿并在一起跪坐在那里，这让外套的下摆挡住了那些泻出来的旖旎春光，说实话以Tony从前多年混迹于风月场所的经验，从他刚刚的反应来看这恐怕还是个雏儿，至少应该从来没有被标记过，这倒是不错，让他不由得想起了一些很久远的美妙记忆。  
“小家伙，别费心思了”Tony一个翻身滚上了床，掰开他抓着衣角的手指，“你知道我会做什么，我把你买回来可不是用来看的”  
Leo从刚刚开始就在强撑着精神，被迫承受了一次狂乱的亲吻之后已经愈发把持不住自己了，他还从来没有经历过如此强烈的发情，好像身体里的血液都沸腾了起来，烧得他浑身上下都难受得要命，汗水顺着额头滑落，流进了锁骨，他感觉眼前越来越模糊，而恰好有一具散发着清凉诱人的气味的身体正在靠近，他想都没想就抓住了那人的衣领，像是抓住了一颗救命稻草，把身子倚了上去。  
哦？这么主动，很好，既然他想玩儿，Tony摊开手，任由被情欲控制的男人将他压倒，Leo趴在他身上，把头埋进他的脖颈里贪婪地吸着他身上的味道，alpha的气息大大缓解了他体内快要烧起来的欲望，但光是这样还不够，他张开嘴啃咬着男人的喉结、肩颈、锁骨，同时探出火热的小舌头在咬过的地方反复舔舐，口中无意识地小声哼哼着，再慢慢往下，碰到了冰凉的布料，他微微蹙起眉，把头抬起来一点，不满地咕哝起来，干脆跨坐在他身上，然后伸出颤抖的小手去解他衬衫的扣子，可这扣子实在是太难解了，Leo半天都得不到要领，急得发出细弱的呜咽，不住地蹭着身下人的身体。  
Tony本来还在下面游刃有余地欣赏着他骑在自己身上，笨拙地忙来忙去的可爱模样，但很快他就再无法从容了，该死的，他竟然在用屁股去磨蹭他的腰腹，Tony眯起眼睛，眸色暗沉地盯着他，呼吸声不易察觉的粗重起来，尤其是看到那双纯洁无辜的瞳孔里盈满明晃晃的情欲时，这彻底刺激了Tony最深处的欲望，他这是在玩火，Tony心里想着，然后一个用力将他推到在床上，压了上去。  
“嘿，宝贝儿，玩够了吗？”Tony终于扒掉了他那件碍事的外套和凌乱不堪的上衣，然后喘着粗气，手拄在他的两侧，俯视着他。  
“Jarvis，把灯打开”Tony对着空气命令了一句，下一秒房间里的灯就齐齐亮了起来，突然刺眼的光亮让身下的男人不禁惊呼了一声，本能地抬起手臂挡住了眼睛，Tony拿开他的手，仔细地欣赏着男人诱人的身体，他的皮肤白得实在不像话，像是从未经受过阳光的洗礼，小巧粉嫩的乳头在空气中颤动着，他的腰肢纤细，仿佛用力一握就会断掉，却也还有一层薄薄的肌肉，那下面，他胯间的小东西不知道什么时候已经站了起来，从头到脚都透着绯红的情欲，他还在不安地扭动着，似乎无法忍受被视奸的感觉和身体突然失去的碰触，他抬起手想要够到身上的男人，Tony抓过他乱动的双手交错着扣住按在头顶，然后俯下身趴在他耳边用极性感的声音说道  
“别急，我们有的是时间”然后他的唇顺势向下移到男人颈侧的腺体上，叼起那块软肉轻轻咬着，在听到难耐的呻吟声之后就放开了那里，过早的打上标记就没意思了，Tony要让他的身体主动为自己打开。  
色情至极的吻游走过他平坦的胸口，下意识就想伸手去揉弄，随即意识到这里没有硕大紧实的胸肌，Tony倒有些不适应，但他还是轻车熟路地找到胸前那挺立的突起，一口咬了上去，身下的人猛颤了一下，Tony手上又用了些力，同时紧紧夹住他的大腿，阻止了他所有可能的反抗，灵活的舌头极富技巧地舔弄着那小小的乳粒，感受着小家伙青涩的身体发出的阵阵轻颤和头顶传来磨人的呻吟声，粗糙的手掌抚摸过他的每一寸肌肤，在上面种下情欲的火种。  
男人的身体在他手中逐渐瘫软下来，直至化为了一滩水，Tony才抬起头，看向身下的小家伙，只见他的双眼迷茫氤氲着水汽，面带潮红，微张着嘴不住地喘息着，显然已经处在崩溃的边缘，这个时候哪怕随便丢给他一个alpha他都会乖乖打开双腿吧，想到这里Tony就觉得去那个暗市真是个正确的决定。  
他不打算再磨蹭下去，手探下去分开他的两条腿，直接握住了那根从刚才开始就顶在他的腹部硬邦邦的东西。  
“唔…”Leo倒吸了一口气，生生扯回了几分清醒，他惊恐地看着身上的男人，明明是那么相似的眉眼，但他从这双眼睛里看到的却不是熟悉的温柔，而是不容置疑的占有欲，再低头看看自己，触目可及的地方都遍布着红紫的痕迹，双腿大敞着，私处被那人握在手里，就像一条被剖光了的鱼被人按在案板上，一种前所未有的羞耻感涌上来，他剧烈地挣扎了起来，Tony‘啧’了一声，手下稍稍用力“别动”低沉的声音中透着不容反抗的威严。  
下身传来闷重的痛感，Leo立刻不敢再动了，转而用可怜的眼神对他发出恳求，祈祷能够博得一丝同情，Tony喉头一紧，呼吸都停滞了几秒，“别用这样的眼神看我”他最受不了这种纯情到了骨子里的祈求般的眼神，这让他控制不住地去想起某些事情，不过他很快就转念一想，露出了一个意味深长的笑容 “我的小宝贝儿，你知道上一次有人用这种眼神看我之后我是怎么做的吗？”  
Leo一愣，疑惑地看着他，然后Tony就在他震惊的神情中低下头含住了他火热的欲望。  
“啊 别…”Tony腾出一只手扣住他的腰，在男人的惊叫声中一点点吞下了他硬挺的阴茎。  
Tony不愧是情场高手，只需要稍微用些技巧就足以让一个少经人事的omega完全变成欲望的俘虏，他缓慢地吞吐着口中的性器，舔弄那上面凸起的筋络，用力吮吸着他红润的龟头，再挑逗似的用舌尖轻巧地勾一下顶端的冠状沟，口腔中不断发出淫荡的濡湿声，控制住吞咽的力度，双手揉弄底部软绵绵的双球，一切不紧不慢，就像在温水煮酒，慢慢熬着他的情欲，没一会儿头顶传来的呻吟声就迷乱了起来，Tony知道他就快到了。  
“嗯…Stark先生…不…行，快…放开…啊！”话音未落他就感觉到大腿一阵痉挛，腰不自觉地向上弓起，尖叫着释放了出来，Tony没有躲开，理所当然地咽下了他的大部分精液，还有一些喷洒在他的小腹。  
极致的快感过后Leo失神地望着天花板，他的身体彻底软了下来，Tony放开了钳制着他的手，舔了舔嘴角残留的精液，还故意砸吧了两下嘴，看着身下小家伙因情欲而变得通红的脸，笑道“宝贝儿，你真快”  
Leo已经说不出什么话了，他的腿还在轻轻颤抖着，整个人都抖得像一只刚刚出生的小羔羊，Tony十分满意地看着他这副样子，不管什么时候，征服这样一个诱人的omega，都是作为alpha最喜欢干的事情，这永远都能刺激到他们体内与生俱来的那部分兽性。  
Tony没有等他从射精中平复过来，抬起他的一条腿，手上沾了些刚才的精液，就摸到了他的后庭，那里已经开始湿润，穴口在细微的抽动着，他准备好打开了，Tony心想，这让他感到些许惊讶，很少会有omega在没有经过扩张的时候就主动打开他的小穴，即使有药物的作用，这简直是一种天赋，瞧他究竟得到了一个什么样的宝贝，于是他也不再磨蹭，直接插进了三根手指。  
像捅破了一只饱胀的羊脬，淫水瞬间从那窄小的洞口缝隙倾泻出来，流到了床单上，Tony不禁吹了声口哨，发出赞叹的声音。  
“不要…”男人软绵绵的手推搡着他的胸膛，只象征性的反抗了几下，看上去更像是欲拒还迎，他的大脑早就被快感占据了，药物开始完美地发挥它的效用，让他乖乖接纳了侵入的手指，任由它们在自己的肠道里放肆地搅弄，并还在即将抽离的时候主动收缩着肠肉，恋恋不舍地绞上去。  
Leo的呼吸声变得急促，蜜色的瞳孔都蒙上了一层情欲的色彩，那红嫩的唇瓣中止不住地溢出动情的呻吟，刚刚发泄过的性器又站了起来，大腿内侧在紧密地颤抖着。  
Tony十分享受开发的过程，不时分开手指撑开那柔软的内壁让空气钻进去，同时让更多的淫液流出来，看着深陷情潮的男人跟随他的动作胸口剧烈地起伏，那性器的前端又开始吐露出晶莹的液体，在等待着最后的高潮，但Tony突然不想把他指奸到潮吹，那样太浪费了，他坏心眼地堵住那道小口，减缓了抽插的速度，迟迟不到达他盼望已久的一点。  
每到临界点Tony就会把那亟待喷涌而出的热流再悉数堵回去，还不让他用手去碰，如此反复几次，很快Leo最后的理智也被磨得丧失殆尽了，呻吟声逐渐变成小声的抽泣，软软地开口哀求起来。  
“求…求你…啊…给我…”他不住地扭动着腰去迎合男人的动作，希望它能进入得更深。  
“给你什么？”Tony干脆抽出了湿答答的手指，在穴口周围若即若离地画着圈，巨大的空虚感瞬间吞噬了他，忍不住发出更大声的呜咽“啊…别…拿出去，进来啊”  
“所以，你是在求我操你吗？”Tony停了下来，直起身，舔了舔手指上的淫液，居高临下地睥睨着床上失去理智的男人，Leo睁开迷蒙不清的眼睛一下子就落入了那双幽暗的眸子中，他无法拒绝这张面孔，他渴望这个男人能带给他一切。  
“嗯…快！操我…”Leo不管不顾地喊出这句话，Tony终于勾起嘴角，拍拍他的屁股  
“趴过去，然后把你淫荡的小屁股扒开”Leo根本无法思考更多了，他顺从地转过身去，把脑袋埋进床单里，屁股高高撅起，伸出手扒开那个粉嫩的穴口，那里正在不满足的一开一合地邀请着身后的男人。  
Tony也不想再忍下去了，送到嘴边的美食没有不享用的道理，他快速地解开裤子，掏出早就跃跃欲试的硬挺，对着那个洞口捅了进去，一插到底。  
“啊！—”Leo叫喊着，在他插进来的同时就抖动着射了出来。  
Tony没有给他任何喘息的机会，直接握着他的腰开始了飞快的抽插，囊袋不停拍打在他白嫩的屁股上，没几下他就找到了他肠道深处的那一点。  
“啊…啊哈…太…太快了”  
Leo被顶的不断向前，然后又被按回来接着操进去，潮水般的快感吞没了他，他快要支撑不住身体，上半身全都贴在了床上，Tony捞起他的腰，俯下身整个人趴覆在他的背上，这使他的性器进入得更深，他啃咬着Leo瘦弱的脊背，在上面也留下一处处齿痕，然后掰过他的脑袋和他接吻。  
Leo只觉得头脑发热，如同疯狂渴望水分的鱼，热切地回应着他的亲吻，瞳孔里倒映着眼前男人那好看的眉眼，啊，紧闭的双眼，狭长的睫毛，每个细节都那么漂亮，他下意识地呢喃着“Xavi…Xavi…”  
Tony的动作一顿，放开了他的唇，又是这个名字，心中不由生气一股怒火，还从来没有人在他的床上还敢叫着其他男人的名字，他用力捏住男人的脸，逼迫他看着自己“小家伙，你最好看清我是谁”  
那双漆黑的眼睛中显露出危险的光，Leo打了一个寒战，立刻清醒过来“S…tark先…”还未说完的声音被一个突然的插入撞乱了，Tony狠狠地撞击着他体内最脆弱的那处，毫不留情“说，正在操你的人是谁？”  
“啊…啊…Tony…Stark”  
Tony疯狂地抽插起来，每一下都重重撞向最里面的那块软肉。  
“啊…不要…Stark先生…放…放过我”  
哭喊声被撞的破破碎碎，在快要到达高潮的时候，Tony用力按着他的后颈将他压在床上，又发狠地冲刺了几下，感受到内里一阵紧致的收缩，然后低吼着射进了他的肠道，Leo浑身颤抖着瘫软了下来，射过一次的Tony并不急着抽出那还没完全软掉的阴茎，就着下身相连的姿势把人翻了过来，缓慢挺动着腰来延长高潮的余韵。  
“Sir”冰冷的机械音不合时宜地响起来。  
“Jarvis，你没看到我正在做什么吗？”  
“Sir，有人正在朝这里走过来，您最好亲自看一眼”  
“…好吧，如果不是什么重要的人我就把你拆了”Tony伸手在空气中划了两下，大门外监视器的图像就出现在了那里，他看到有一个男人正在接近他的房子，只有一个人，身上只有腰间有些微弱的武器反应，大概是一把手枪，乍一看没什么，Tony将画面放大，当看清那个男人的脸时Tony眼中闪过一丝诧异的神色，随即眼角深深弯起，这倒是很有意思。  
“Jarvis，放他进来”  
“来这里？”  
“对，来这里”  
“好的，Sir”  
Tony转过头去面带笑意地看着身下意识模糊的男人，他身上的情潮还没褪下去，火热的内里还在不停绞紧着他的肉棒，香甜的信息素依旧充斥在房间的每一个角落，所有的一切都在昭示着这个夜晚还根本没有结束。  
“嘿，小家伙，我给你送来了一个礼物”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章哈梅，开始进入主线  
> 不要奇怪为什么幻视会和老贾同时出现，这是一个小伏笔，后面会解释到

（二）  
如果要问世界上最美丽的港口城市之一是哪里，很多人都会想到伊比利亚半岛那个名叫巴塞罗那的地方，对旅人来说那无疑是一个天堂般的圣地，但也仅止于此，这座城市里有一个很古老的家族，大概有一百多年的历史了，据说它的第一任家主是个瑞士人，但如今多年来家主的位置已经牢牢握在了加泰人的手里，并且整个家族都由男人组成，没人知道他们的势力和财力到底有多么强大，世人经常在猜测那幢位于诺坎普的别墅下面一定埋着金矿，他们几乎涉及所有的产业，当然也包括了一些不为人知的地下交易，掌控着整个巴塞罗那的经济命脉，尽管这样，长久以来他们都深得民心，只因巴萨历代的家主都以仁厚宽和作为理念，掌管着这个庞大的家族，同时也维护着整个加泰罗尼亚地区的秩序和安全，使他们免受马德里主义者的压迫。  
直到近些年，一个叫Roselle的阴险小人的出现，笼络了家族内部一群同样常年暗怀鬼胎的佞人，用卑劣的手段赶走了上一任家主，接管了整个家族，他们不断的坑害家族里的旧属，到处搜刮利益只为自己所用，暗中稳固自己的势力，而Lionel·Messi，这个有着纯正巴萨血统的小少爷，被前任家主一手带大，本该是顺理成章继承家族的人选，自然成了Roselle党的眼中钉肉中刺，只不过长时间以来碍于他周围严密的保护和前任家主无可比拟的人望，他们并不敢下手，直到…直到那个男孩突然来到这里，在这座城市的黑暗里蛰伏了许久的势力终于开始了行动。

Xavi原本是抱着必死的决心来到这里的，从他知道Leo被Roselle带走了开始。他早就该注意到的，那个生着暗绿色瞳孔的男孩，他刻意接近Leo，博取了他最真诚的信任，他用那张看似天真纯良的脸欺瞒过了所有人，Xavi怨恨自己对此的毫无察觉，或许他一开始察觉到一些，但每次看到Leo和他在一起露出那样快乐纯粹的笑容时他就又忘记了，当Xavi发现他不动声色地转走了大笔的钱财还把Leo偷偷骗出去的时候为时已晚，只能眼睁睁看着Leo被抬进了Roselle的车子，就此消失了踪影，而数小时后他们就抢先一步对外宣称Leo被绑架了。  
Xavi足足花了三天才追查到Roselle手下的踪迹，三天，对于Xavi来说就像三十年那样漫长，这三天里他没有一秒不想要杀了自己，这全都是他的错，他能够想象到Leo会被送去什么地方，他除了是巴萨捧在手心里的小少爷，还是一个完美的omega，从他13岁的时候起Xavi就跟在他身边了，没有人比他更清楚这代表着什么，他完全有理由相信世界上任何一个alpha只要多看他几眼都会忍不住觊觎他的身体，果然事实很不幸的如他所料。

他没有想到会这么顺利的找到买主，巴萨从前的老管家刚好和纽约市地下交易的老板有些旧识，而且竟然没有遭到丝毫的阻止甚至像是被请进来的，幽深的走廊尽头隐约传来男人交杂在一起的声音，Xavi立刻分辨出了那是什么，他尽量说服自己不去设想最坏的情况，但当他打开那扇开了一条缝隙微微透出光亮的门的一刹那，他明白了他的确是被‘请’进来的。  
Xavi怔在了原地，他不敢相信自己眼前发生的一切，房间正中央的大床上两个男人正交叠在一起做爱，床上的人背对着他，上身还穿着件白色的衬衫，西裤只褪到了膝盖处，他怀里抱着另一个男人，男人跨坐在他身上两条白皙的大腿挂在外面，正随着他的动作缓慢的上下起伏着，他的眼神迷离，裸露出来的肌肤布满性爱的痕迹，口中不断发出细弱的呜咽，空气中交织着浓郁的欢爱的气息，在看清了那张他无比熟悉的脸时，Xavi只觉得整个世界仿佛都被瞬间击碎了，叫他几乎无法站立。  
“Jarvis”  
回过神来之后Xavi正要掏枪，男人似乎身后长眼早看穿了他的意图，头也不回地命令了一句，下一秒两条机械手臂不知道从哪里突然钻出来抓住了他的手反扣在背后，枪也被丢了出去。  
“你就是Xavi？”男人安抚住怀里的omega，这才转过头来。  
Xavi定定地看着面前那副跟他几乎是一个模子里刻出来的面孔说不出话来，Tony打量着他“的确很像”  
Xavi尝试着挣扎了一下，然而发现他越挣扎那东西钳制住他的力量就越大。  
“别浪费力气了，就算你能挣脱它，你也逃不出这里的，更何况还要带着一个…”Tony顿了一下，掐了一把怀里人的屁股，恶意地向上顶了顶，Leo立刻发出了一声难耐的嘤咛“被下了药正在发情的omega”  
Xavi知道他说的是事实，他刚刚一路走过来的时候就看到了无数他叫不出来名字的先进器械，这简直可以说是用机械打造出来的房子，就身后正抓着他的这玩意儿，要对付起来就很困难了，他看着Leo陷入迷乱中神志不清的脸，攥了攥拳头又松开，最终还是妥协了，低下头开口求道  
“你放过他，只要你能放过他，你想要什么我都给你”  
“哦？”Tony认真思考起来，怀里的小家伙忍受不了被冷落，噬咬着他的脖颈开始不自觉地磨着体内的阴茎，Tony眼前浮现出方才他意乱情迷地叫着这个男人的名字的模样，不禁想到了什么，突然玩性大起。  
“好啊，不过…我不要你的东西，我要你过来跟我一起操他”  
Xavi瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地看着他，随即眼中升腾起难以抑制的怒火，他紧咬着牙将它压了下去，努力平复下杀意才挤出一句“我和他…不是你以为的那种关系”  
“我以为？”Tony嗤笑道“如果你知道他刚刚在我身下不停叫着你的名字的话”  
这句话就这样轻描淡写地从空气里飘了过来，Xavi却好像被一道雷直直击中，身形晃了晃差点就要稳不住身体，那些被深埋在他心底最深处的幻想，刹那间就被眼前这个男人残酷地挖了出来，摊开在他面前。

“Xavi，从今天开始你就要住到Laporta先生的家里去了”  
“是的，父亲”  
“记得我和你说过的吗？小少爷身体很虚弱，你要多照顾他，你们会一起上课，一起接受训练，但是…你们绝不是朋友，总有一天他会继承家主的位置，而你到时候就会成为他最忠实的臂膀”  
“父亲，我明白，我不会逾矩的，我一定会好好照顾他，辅佐他”刚刚年满20岁的青年还尚未脱去满脸的稚气，眼睛里却已经透着与年龄不符的成熟，坚定地望着父亲殷切期盼的眼神，许下了这个将会跟随他一辈子的承诺。  
Xavi也是有着巴萨血统的孩子，甚至比Leo还要更早几年的接受着巴萨最纯正的教育，但他的家族只是旁支，严格来说与家主并没有血缘关系，所以他从一开始就失去了继承的可能，没有人见过小少爷，据说在这之前他都在生一种罕见的病，如今好不容易痊愈了，家主说要从家族里选出优秀的男孩子来当他的伴学，但谁都知道这是在为小少爷的未来挑选合格的助手，Xavi以出众的能力幸运的被选上了。  
大概是因为小时候那些病痛的经历，Leo异常需要照顾，所以名为伴学，实则Xavi一直把自己当成管家，而这样的关系不知何时开始慢慢的变质了，Leo越来越黏他，他也逐渐沉迷于每日这样的温存，他贪恋男孩天真的笑容，贪恋他身上的味道，贪恋着他的一切，这份禁忌的感情不受控制地自他心底滋生，从Leo分化的那天开始，便更如河堤倾泻而出的滔滔洪水，一发不可收拾，同时他能感受到Leo对他越来越深的依恋，只是他一直欺骗自己那只不过是单纯的依赖而已。  
那是伊甸园的苹果，鲜红诱惑的外表下藏着足以杀死人心的毒药。

而现在，这些他一直渴望却又一直逃避的东西被彻底毁灭了。  
Tony看着男人一瞬间变得惨白的脸，那双茫然无措的瞳孔中充满了悔恨、痛苦和不忍，不由得心口一疼，他太熟悉这样的神情，他曾在午夜梦回里无数次看过这样的眼神，他狠了狠心，继续说道  
“如果你不一起的话，我马上就操进他的生殖腔”说着Tony用力向上一顶，再次撞在了那道小口上，Leo被刺激得惊叫起来，紧紧攀着他的背，口中不断发出哀求。  
Xavi绝望地闭了闭眼，耳畔还萦绕着Leo难受的呜咽声，他不知道自己是如何打开唇瓣的，总之最终他吐出了那个字“好”  
“Jarvis，放开他”  
身后的束缚突然消失，Xavi向前踉跄了两步，差点站不稳，摇晃着往床边走去，每一步都像走在刀锋上，一寸寸割裂他的身体，他爬上床，在男人的注视下解开了自己的裤子，Tony笑着看着他那弹出来的硕大阴茎，是的，他早就可耻的硬了，从走进这间屋子看到浑身赤裸着求欢的Leo开始。  
Tony缓慢地退出了他的身体，Leo不满地嘤咛了两声，他把男人的身体转过来，从背后抱着他，握着他的膝弯让他双腿大开，用一种类似把尿的姿势让他面对着Xavi。  
“来，插进来，快看，他的小穴正在邀请你呢”  
男人低沉的声音像是一种蛊，让他不由自主地看向那个地方，只见Leo粉嫩的小穴已经被完全操开了，连穴口周围的褶皱都变得平整光滑，泛着晶莹的水光，还在一开一合地吐露着淫液，Xavi着迷地盯着那里，然后双手不受控制地扶着自己的阴茎，往那个小洞里插了进去。  
插进去地同时两个人都发出了一声闷哼，被另一种形状和气息侵入让Leo不适地扭动了一下，他用力睁开迷蒙的眼睛，透过水汽看到了那张深深印在他脑海里的面孔，他终于真正哭了起来，挣扎着抱住Xavi的脖颈，如同撒娇的小猫般用头发去蹭他的脸颊，一遍遍的叫着他的名字，全然忘记了他们此刻是什么状况。  
Xavi心疼地用手指擦掉他脸上的泪水，温柔地抚摸着他颤抖个不停的身体，Tony有些不耐烦，用膝盖顶了一下Leo的背，性器立刻进入得更深。  
“如果你想看他被药折磨死你们就继续这么抱着”  
Tony没有骗他，从刚刚一插进去Xavi就感觉到了里面异常的火热紧致，过往的经验和知识告诉他这不是普通的春药，而是一种最卑劣的性药，通常都是有钱人花钱买来用在那些最下贱的性奴身上的，被下了这种药的omega不被操进生殖腔是不会得到满足的，他们会一遍遍的变硬，然后射精，没有休止，根本用不了几次就会彻底丧失掉尊严，变成对任何一个alpha都能张开双腿的娼妓。  
Xavi攥紧了拳头，眼底涌出浓烈的憎恨，却只能暂时忍了下来，怕Leo的身体再承受过多负荷，Xavi轻轻把他放倒在床上然后握着他的腰开始了缓慢的律动，他小心翼翼地顶弄里面那块柔软的地方，却发现那里已经微微打开了一道小口，他白皙的肌肤上也遍布着红紫的痕迹，可想而知刚才经受了怎样激烈的性爱，Xavi强压下心头已经到达顶点的怒火和恨意，不愿让Leo承受更多的折磨，只想着速战速决，于是腰部用力往前一挺，直接捅开了那块软肉。  
“Leo，原谅我”他俯下身，抱住男孩柔软的身体，用尽毕生的力气，在他耳边低声说道。  
然后Xavi激烈地抽插起来，每一下都深深地操进他的生殖腔，那个更加柔嫩温热的内里，紧紧吸着他的阴茎，随着每一次的抽出都能挤出大量的液体，Xavi的眼睛发红，男孩的体内实在太过美好，极致的快感让他也渐渐抛掉了理智，他着迷地盯着他们交合的地方，这就是他渴望了这么多年的东西，这是他爱到骨子里的男孩，他现在就在自己身下动情地唤着他的名字，他在为他全部打开，他们的身体深深交缠，这一切都让他彻底疯狂，再也顾不上这是一种怎样的背德，用力地进入抽出，用自己的气息将他全部包裹。  
Tony看着在他床上忘乎所以地做爱的两人，无奈地叹了口气，世界上恐怕不会有比他更善良的买主了吧，我可真是个大好人，政府该再给我颁发个勋章才行，Tony想着，然后坐过去握住omega被冷落的前端又在开始吐露淫液的可怜性器，随着男人抽插的动作帮他套弄起来。  
最后两个人一起射了出来，冰凉的精液全部洒在滚烫的子宫内壁上，第一次的生殖腔高潮让Leo在床上抖个不停，Xavi紧紧抱着他直到他体内的热潮完全褪去，Tony把手伸到Leo身后想检查一下他的后穴，Xavi抱住他猛地一下躲开了，紧张地瞪着Tony，半点没有要松手的意思，Tony摊摊手走下床，不慌不忙地拉好自己的裤子，尽管经历了如此激情的夜晚，他的衬衫还是纹丝未乱，他走到门口，然后想到了什么，回头说道  
“你们今晚就待在这里，另外，别想着逃出去”  
Xavi直到他关上门脚步声彻底消失在门外才终于彻底放了心，看着怀中男孩熟睡的面容，他的眉心微蹙，被汗水浸湿的刘海湿答答的趴在脸上，皱起来的小脸还透着薄红，发出轻微的呼吸声，以前Leo总是喜欢像这样依偎在他怀里睡着，但自他成年之后，Xavi就再也没见过柔软得像只小猫的Leo了，他真的太累了，我一定会带你回家的，Xavi在心里发誓，只是可能不会是马上，在他们一起回到巴塞罗那之前，他还有一些事情必须要处理，最后Xavi轻吻了下他的额头，抱起他光裸的身子走进了浴室。

“Sir，恕我直言，我不懂您为什么要这样做？”回到另一个房间之后作为目睹了这一切的人工智能终于忍不住问他，Tony还在回味这刚刚那场久违的畅快的性爱。  
“你不觉得他很可爱吗？”  
“呃……”Jarvis努力从他庞大的数据库里搜索着他的主人上一次夸其他男人可爱是什么时候，但在这之前他的‘大脑’告诉他这绝不是原因。  
“你有没有注意到他手臂上的纹身？”  
Tony调出他手臂的放大图片投射在空中，那整条手臂上都错综复杂地纹着些再普通不过的图案，不仔细看的话根本发现不了，在那些图形中间暗藏着一个徽章样式的标记，整体呈不规则的半圆形，上半部分并排列着两面旗子，下半部分是红蓝相间的条纹，中间那三个字母藏得极好——“FCB”  
“他就是巴萨那个神秘的小少爷”Tony眯起眼睛认真地盯着那个家徽，他曾经偶然认识过一个来自巴萨内部几乎有着一模一样纹身的男人，所以在看到他的时候能够一眼断定，得来全不费工夫不是吗，看来他要在这里多待一段时间了。  
“巴萨…自从他们更换了家主之后，最近被发现在暗中收购大量的新型武器再走私到墨西哥，Sir，你该不会…”  
“看好他们，虽然我认为不会，但他们如果想要逃跑的话，别伤着那个小家伙，不过…他确实很可爱，我是说真的”Tony并没有直接回答，Jarvis隐隐感觉有些头疼，虽然他并没有可以用来疼的东西，不过他诞生出来的意义就是完全服从于Tony·Stark，于是他悄悄加强了那两人卧室周围的防护屏障。

Leo再次醒来的时候是中午，太阳正透过弧形的玻璃窗照在头顶上，窗外一望无尽的海面上泛着波光粼粼的金色，他揉了揉发胀的太阳穴，恍惚间以为自己回到了巴塞罗那，但陌生的气息将他扯回了现实，然后发现被子底下的自己正一丝不挂，他试着动了一下，后穴传来的撕裂般的疼痛提醒着他失去意识之前的那些疯狂，记忆在他的大脑里全被打乱成了碎片，深绿色的眼睛、嘈杂的人声、迷乱的灯光、还有那些断断续续分不清是谁的身体交缠在一起、淫靡放荡的喘息…一下子全都从他脑海里涌现出来，却怎么也连不成完整的画面，折磨得他头痛欲裂。  
最后出现在眼前的是那双无比熟悉的眼睛，Xavi？对，他记得了，在昏过去之前他分明听到了Xavi的声音，那Xavi现在在哪里？他强忍着身后的不适掀开被子挣扎着从床上爬起来，刚一落地突然大腿发软差点跪在地上，他扶着墙壁支撑起身体，慢慢挪到门口，门竟没有被反锁，他心下一喜，打开门走出去，房间外是安静的走廊和一条楼梯，楼梯下面隐约传来些声音，他想了想，跌跌撞撞地走下楼去。  
Tony本来正在实验室里和Vision探讨一些事情，听到声音回头一看，只见男人只穿了一件松散的睡衣靠在墙上，露出了半个肩头，正表情惊恐地看着他们，Tony顺着他的视线看过去，落在了同样一脸懵逼的Vision身上，好吧，Tony揉着额头，这场面可真是绝了，他转身对Vision说  
“呃…他好像被吓到了”  
Vision看了看他身上遍布的不明伤痕和苍白的脸色，对目前的状况就有些了然了，走上去试图跟他打招呼“你不用怕，它只是个机器人而已”Vision指着正在帮他们倒茶的笨笨，那小机器人闻言颇有些‘失落’地低下了头，“我是他的…嗯…朋友，不管发生了什么，我们都一定会好好照顾你的”  
男人不停地后退躲避着他的靠近，眼神中的惊恐更甚，Vision甚至看到他的双腿都在微微发抖，他转过头，无辜地看向正在憋笑的Tony，感觉到求助的目光，Tony强忍住笑意，走过去拍拍Vision的肩膀“Vision，事实上，我想他怕的应该是你”  
“…好吧“说完Vision低着头走开直接消失在了墙壁中。  
“嘿，怎么样，还能走吗？”  
Leo被刚刚眼前看到的这一切震惊得半个字都说不出来，Tony看着被吓到彻底傻掉的小家伙，叹了口气，弯下腰，把他扛了起来，又放回到床上之后男人还在晃神儿，好吧，Tony非常能理解，突然看到满屋子在乱动的机械，还有一个浑身紫红色的人在说话，甚至还从墙里穿了过去，正常人都难以接受，他早就提醒过Vision，不要随便在别人家里穿来穿去的。  
“啊…他，他是什么？不，我的意思是，他是谁？”过了半晌Leo才回过神来，就看到Tony又坐在床上和自己挨得非常近，下意识地就裹紧了衣服往后退。  
“他…嗯…解释起来很复杂，总之你可以把他看成一种智慧型人类”Tony看着他深棕色瞳孔中依旧难以消除的恐惧，又想到刚才Vision没有搞清楚状况说的什么“照顾”，忽然明白了什么“你该不会以为他也要对你做什么吧”  
说道做什么，之前那些零碎的记忆一下子又蹿了出来，他一把推开Tony坐起来“Xavi呢？Xavi在哪里？”  
“哦，你在说那个和我长得有那么一点像但远没有我帅的不知道天高地厚的男人？”Leo转过头愤恨地瞪着他，心想，Xavi可比你这个老男人好看多了。  
“还在念着他？不记得了？哦对，你都睡了两天了当然不记得，那天晚上，就在这里，他可是趁人之危的直接操进了你的生殖腔，就在我面前…”话音未落，眼前突然闪过什么，Tony本能地抓住了他劈过来的手掌，在看清楚他的动作之后不由得瞳孔紧缩，这是一种格斗术，他曾经多次在Natasha那里看到过同样的动作，如果不是他药效还没有过去此刻还浑身无力，他可能躲不过这一下突袭，Tony皱起眉盯着他。  
“想不到堂堂的美国英雄，竟然也会去那种下三滥的地方参与人口买卖，并企图以此打击对手”  
如果说一开始由于药物麻痹了他的大脑，让他没有办法做出冷静的思考的话，那么从刚才醒来看到那些到现在，再加上他对待自己的态度，这短短几分钟就足够他想明白很多事情了。  
Tony饶有兴致地看着男人此刻眼中露出的骄傲和不屑，看样子这才是他的本性，看来这个涉世未深的小少爷也并不如他看上去那般天真无邪不谙世事，Tony勾起嘴角，很好，越来越有意思了。  
“没错，我确实要对付你们，只不过…这不是我一定要买下你的理由”Tony非常喜欢他那张因疑惑而皱在一起的小脸，身体往前倾，把他压在床背板上，然后叼住他因愤怒而轻颤的耳垂“宝贝儿，你真的不知道我买你回来是做什么的吗？”他把手伸进男人宽松的睡衣，沿着腰侧向下，拨开他的内裤，滑到那个红肿的小穴，摸了两下，然后直接插进了两根手指。  
“啊…不要”后穴的刺痛令Leo慌乱地推搡着他，无奈实在使不出更多力气，眼泪又被逼了出来，他要紧牙关，但意料之中的折磨并没有到来，那两根手指在他的肠道里轻轻转动着，内里传来一阵清凉舒服的感觉，他立刻知道了Tony在干什么，脸倏地红了起来，不敢再乱动。  
“最好记住，你现在已经是我的人了”Tony的动作很有经验，没一会儿Leo就完全感觉不到之前那种撕裂的痛感了，Tony抽出手指擦掉了上面残留的药膏“你就待在这里不要乱走，等下我叫Jarvis送些吃的过来，明天我再来看你”  
“哦对了，你的那个Xavi，他自己走了”  
离开前Tony云淡风轻地丢下了一句，却狠狠砸在他身上，Leo只觉得眼前突然一片模糊，失去了所有力气瘫坐在床上，怔怔地看着Tony关上的房门。  
他走了？怎么可能…Xavi、Xavi怎么可能就这样抛下他…

Tony从房间走出来，一改方才愉悦的笑脸，眼睛里透出精光，径直往地下室走去。  
地下室的灯光有些暗，所有的电影里都是这么演的，就算是Tony·Stark的家也不例外，Tony走进去，那里堆着无数曾经失败或未完成的发明，昏暗房间的角落坐着一个男人，他的眼睛大而深邃，在黑暗中看上去像是发着光，他仍然蓄着精致的胡子，黑色的外套一尘不染，即使是在这种情况下也未见丝毫的凌乱，正一动不动地望着来人。  
“我看到那个男人了，你和他做了？”他的旁边有一个小显示屏，可以看到上面房子里所有的公共区域，这是Tony为了让他待在这里答应的条件。  
“他们是那么相像，你不觉得吗？”Tony在他前面踱着歩，静谧封闭的空间里响起‘嗒嗒’的回声。  
“你背叛了他”男人站起来，揪住他的衣领，盯着那双一样深不见底的眼睛，眼中释放出怒意，Tony同样回瞪着他，却没能控制住自己泛红的眼眶。  
“是他先背叛了我！”  
两人静默了半晌，男人终究不忍看他那决然又执着的眼神，松开了手。  
“别忘了你答应过我的，你知道，我随时都可以从这里出去，你拦不住我”  
“别担心，很快了”  
Tony整理了一下衣服，走了出去，他当然知道他困不住那个男人，这世上没有人比他自己更清楚这一点了，不过他不会等得太久。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章依旧是哈梅的感情线  
> NC17

（三）  
金色的阳光从门口照进来，温暖了房间里常年冰冷的地板，男孩站在那一小圈暖黄的光圈里，踮起脚尖努力抬起头望向窗外，就算被晃了眼睛也不愿意移开，他的脸上挂着稚嫩天真的笑容，他穿着洁白的睡袍，就光着脚站在那里，只露出一截白皙纤细的小腿和柔嫩的脚丫，光线透过别墅上方的琉璃窗上繁复的花纹幻化成五彩的光影洒在他身上，那小小的身躯笼罩在仙境般的光晕中，看上去就像从森林中迷路跑出来的小精灵。  
Leo已经在这里站了很久，清晨他早早就迫不及待地起了床，急匆匆地吃过早饭之后就开始在别墅里快乐地搜寻起来，寻找着哪里的阳光最漂亮，然后就给他发现了这里，他把整个人沐浴在他阔别已久的阳光下，快乐得就要飞出窗外去。  
“少爷，Leo少爷，客人到了”  
家里的老仆人赶在Leo眼看要控制不住自己在地板上转起圈圈之前拉回了他飞走的思绪，Leo转过头，就看到门口站着一个中年男人，旁边跟着一个二十岁左右的青年男子，他们微微弯下腰，谦卑地唤他少爷。  
Leo立刻笑起来，噔噔噔跑过去，仰起小脸细细地打量着他，他的眉毛浓浓的弯成一个好看的弧度，眼睛美得就像…像…对了，像他罐子里那颗漂亮的黑曜石，狭长的睫毛低垂下来，掩住了眼底那看不出是期待还是平静的心情，他的手紧贴在裤线两侧上，显示出恭敬的模样，Leo伸出两只小手去拉他的手。  
“你就是父亲说以后会陪我一起上课的哥哥吗？你长得可真好看，我叫Leo，对了，你叫什么名字呀？”  
指尖突然传来一种柔软的还有一点点湿润的触感，让Xavi浑身一颤，他这才终于抬起头，一抬头就迎上了那张明晃晃的笑脸，他呆住了，他从来都没有见过如此漂亮的少年，他是那样白嫩娇小，眨巴着蜜色的眼睛望着自己，粉白的脸蛋上生着一对小巧的酒窝，阳光从他的头顶照下来打在他柔软的深棕色头发上…他不该属于这俗世间，这是二十岁的Xavi见到十三岁的小Leo那一瞬涌入脑中唯一的句子。  
父亲在旁边焦急地用手肘捅了捅他，Xavi回过神来“啊，我叫Xavi·Hernandez·Creus，Leo少爷”  
“不要叫我少爷，就叫Leo”  
“可是…”Xavi询问的眼神看向父亲，老埃尔南德斯先生眉心紧缩紧张地朝他摇了摇头。  
Leo不由分说地把他从门口拉了进来，“你叫我Leo，我叫你Xavi，如果你非要叫我少爷，那我就叫你哥哥”男孩撅起嘴巴，固执地看着他，好吧，Xavi投降了，对他露出第一个微笑“Leo”

Xavi是他的第一个朋友，不，准确的说，除了他的亲人、家里的仆人和医生之外，Xavi是他见过的第一个男人，外祖父告诉他，在他出生不久之后就被下了一种很罕见的毒，那是种有生命的毒，能寄生在人的血液里，中毒的人永远都不能被光线照射，只要照到一点点皮肤就会化开、腐烂，多年来父亲为他遍寻全世界的名医也都是一无所获，这十几年，他都只能待在这座专门为他建造的别墅里，这狭小的天地就是他的全部世界，他记得小的时候他曾经央求外祖父偷偷带他出去，那天他还裹了厚重的黑色斗篷，最后还是不小心露出了手臂，他整整发了十天的高烧，还在手臂上留下一道深深的疤痕，从那以后父亲就再也不允许他出门一步了，所以世人只知道巴萨还有一个小少爷，却从没有人见到过。  
时常空无一人的别墅对他来说就像暗无天日的牢笼，而他就是那被困在里面的金丝雀，在笼子里，他可以拥有一切，但是在那之外，他却连最简单的看一眼太阳都做不到，直到月前，他们偶然从一位云游的神医那里得到了解药，从出生开始就伴随了他十几年的‘诅咒’才终于得以解除。  
Leo是个罕见的天才，在一起生活了不到半个月的时候Xavi就发现了，他没有过老师，一切都深得家主的亲传，Xavi偶尔会成为他的老师，教他一些处理家族内部事务的知识，他总是能很快就领悟并且融会贯通，不消一年Xavi就没有什么好教他的了，并且虽然他自出生以来就一直被关在这个地方，但他的身体素质却出奇得好，跑起来灵活得就像一头小豹子，到了十七岁时已经可以很轻松地打败他了。  
但尽管他已经可以像正常人那样去到任何地方，Leo还是很少出门，他似乎早已习惯了这样的生活，每天例常的训练和功课之余，他总是喜欢在午睡的时候拉着Xavi躺在庭院里的竹椅上晒太阳，傍晚披着夕阳在草地上遛狗…自他二十岁之后父亲便很少会来这里看他，这让Leo非常依赖和享受跟Xavi在一起的时光，后来他知道，那时Roselle刚刚开始他的计划，在家族内部挑起纷争，后来就是那些像电影情节一样的事情接踵而至，父亲的突然失踪，Roselle在家族内部多数派的拥趸下接掌巴萨，以保护为由，实则将他软禁了起来，再然后，几年前，那个男孩出现了…

Leo坐在车上想着这些，车窗外是纽约繁华又陌生的夜色，他对这里没有更好的记忆，从被Roselle从巴塞罗那的街头掳走之后，他第一次从冰冷的囚牢中醒来，触目所及的就是这样的夜色，十二天，他来到这里，不，是他被抛弃在这个空气中闻不到一丝熟悉的气息的异国他乡已经整整十二天了，此刻他正坐在Tony豪华跑车的副驾驶上，不知道将要被带去什么地方。  
时间回到今天早上，他从一种难以言喻的感觉中醒来，就看到Tony正坐在他的床边手伸进他的被子里，摸索着他的后穴然后一脸认真的往里面塞着什么，他的内裤已经一片粘腻，他揉了揉惺忪的眼皮，下一秒几乎是尖叫着坐起来，托尼立刻按住他的肩膀。  
“别那么紧张，这是帮你恢复体力的”  
这些天里，为了防止他逃跑和给自己造成不必要的麻烦，Tony每天都会强制给他用一种可以让人失去力气的药物，据他自己说，这是他以前和一个搞生物的博士朋友一起研制出来的，药效只能维持一天，类似于一种镇定剂，但完全没有副作用，鬼知道他为什么要做这种东西出来而且还专门设计成了只能从肠道进入的，总之这次正好用在了他身上，听到‘恢复体力’几个字Leo惊喜地睁大眼睛，紧接着Tony就无情地泼了一盆冷水。  
“别多想，我并不是要放了你，只是要带你去一个地方，你如果行动不便的话对我来说会很麻烦”说完又掏出了一个银色的手环扣在了他手上，“这是振金做的，里面有定位器，相信我，你绝对拿不下来，不要试图逃跑…”Tony抓着他的手腕用力把他拉过来，手指顺势重新插进了那个湿润的小穴，把里面的药塞得更深了些，直至内里的温度将它完全融化，然后魅惑的声音飘进他的耳朵“只要你想逃跑，它就会立刻向你体内注射另一种药，没错，就是你之前体验过的那种，你尽可以试试，如果你想在大街上被随便一个男人操到怀孕的话”这一个多星期以来，Leo以为自己已经可以习惯了Tony这些令人羞耻的话，但还是在听到如此露骨的言语之后羞愤着红了脸。  
Leo看着坐在他身边的男人，他依然穿着精致好看的西装，领带打得很完美，皮鞋反着光，头发用发胶梳得整整齐齐，戴着深褐色的墨镜，隐约露出里面那双漂亮的眼睛，大概无论这个男人对他做什么，只要看到这张脸就无法让他产生任何抗拒，不过Leo并不恨他，尽管他之前对自己做出那种事情以及他真正的目的，相反的，他还有些感激，他很清楚Tony是个好人，在Xavi‘抛弃’他的前三天，他好像一下子失去了全部的希望和动力，整日躺在床上呆呆地望着天花板，是Tony强制性的给他输入营养液，这些天来也从没有苛待过他，如果不是Tony，他如今恐怕不知道会被卖到世界哪个角落彻头彻尾沦为别人的禁脔，最重要的是，他现在已经一无所有了，Xavi舍弃了他，巴萨几乎全部掌握在Roselle一族的手里，Leo实在不明白Tony为什么还要留着他…  
车停在了一个酒店门口，那里早就等候着乌泱泱的来自世界各地的记者，每个人手里都拿着长枪短炮围在车门外，突然见到这么多人Leo不由得有些退缩，Tony一把握住了他的手，Tony的掌心有些粗糙却很暖，捏了捏他的手指，按下他手背上的按钮“别怕，记住，今天你是我的‘女伴’”Leo转过头从车窗玻璃上看到了一个女人，他深吸了一口气，推开车门走下去。  
Tony眯起眼睛看着徐步朝他走过来穿着深蓝色短裙的漂亮女人，金色的头发，白皙的皮肤，一双勾人的蓝绿色眼睛以及那粉嫩的薄唇，很好，Tony咬牙切齿地想，Vision的伪装还真是做得越来越好了，不过他还是不露声色地摆出一个标志性的笑脸，揽过‘她’的腰，一边从容地应对记者一边往酒店里面走去。  
Leo很快就意识到这不是一场简单的慈善晚会，从他们一走进大厅他就感受到了来自各个方向的视线，这本来是很正常的，但他几乎是一瞬间就从那些纷杂的目光中察觉到了些不该出现在这样的场合的异样的情愫，Leo的直觉一向都很敏锐，Xavi曾经形容过这就像草原上的猛兽看到猎物时的直觉，是注定要成为统领者的资质…哈，现在还想这些有什么用呢，Leo自嘲地笑了笑，反正那些视线都不是投向他的，Leo坐在角落里看着正在和每个人热情地交杯换盏的男人，他对所有人都露出礼貌的微笑，仿佛丝毫没有注意到这些。  
忽然，就在Leo拿起一杯香槟正准备要饮尽的时候，从杯壁的反光里他看到身后闪过了一个熟悉的身影，他放下杯子，四下望了望，Tony并没有看向他这边，于是他没有丝毫犹豫地追了上去，男人穿着一身黑，帽子拉起来遮住了脸，但Leo很确定他看到了，就在刚刚那一撇中，他看到了那双漆黑的眼睛，那人的速度很快，身手矫健，跟到一条幽长的走廊之后就不见了踪影，走廊两侧是一扇扇紧闭的房门，Leo解开了自己的幻装，小心翼翼背贴着墙壁，仔细地逐间侦听里面的动静，他不知道自己为什么要这样做，但他的心狂跳着，总觉得像要抓住了什么，在又走过一扇门前时，突然门在身后开了一条缝，一股大力将他拖了进去。  
那人反手将门锁上，转身紧紧抱住了他，身上带着初春傍晚寒凉的气息，耳边是粗重紊乱的喘息声，Leo吸了吸鼻子，眼泪刹那间不受控制地涌出来，他拼命推开身上的男人，力气大得让他踉跄着后退了两步，然后两人就这样对峙着，房间没有开灯，苍薄的月色洒在他的半边脸上，Leo看到那张原本精致干练的脸上蓄起了层细碎的胡茬，他皱着眉望着自己，往日里矍铄的眼神也有些倍显疲态，他半抬起来的手在微微颤抖，握了握又颓然地落了下去，似是想要触碰却还是放弃了。  
“你骗我，Xavi…你们合起伙来骗了我！”  
在刚刚短短的数秒之内Leo就全明白了，这家酒店是Stark公司名下的，包括今夜的慈善晚会，外面有着层层的安保系统以及无处不在的记者和摄像头，只凭借Xavi一个人是绝对不可能避开所有人潜入到这里并且拿到房间钥匙的，排除掉所有的不可能，最后还能剩下什么呢，他原本还在奇怪Tony为什么冒着他可能会逃跑的风险突然带他出来…  
“Leo，我…”Xavi张了张嘴似是想说什么，却最终垂下了眼睛什么都没能说出口。  
“在你心里，我就一点都不值得信任和依靠吗？巴萨是你的家可那更是我的家…”Xavi从来都没有见过如此激动的Leo，他的声音颤抖，眼泪簌簌地落下来，一寸寸地凌迟他的心“Xavi，我早就不是那个被锁在笼子里的金丝雀了，可你却一直想变成我另一个牢笼”  
Xavi的神情在他的质问中变得痛苦无比，他不能反驳哪怕一个字，没有任何人比他更清楚，他对Leo的保护和在意早就到达了他无法承受的地步，如果可以，他希望Leo永远是那个金笼子里的小鸟，这是他心底最深处的阴暗，他往前走了两步，借着月光看着男孩不停流泪的双眼，他抬起手，却停在他的脸侧，不敢触碰下去，眼看又要放下去的时候Leo突然握住了他的手，放在自己的脸上，用脸颊轻轻蹭着他温热的手掌。  
“Xavi，多碰碰我，不要再抛下我一个人了好吗，让我知道你在这里”  
Leo抬起他那双湿漉漉的眸子看向Xavi，深棕色的瞳孔中满是哀求，而当他侧过头，用他那湿热柔软的唇瓣轻轻碰了一下他的掌心时，他心里那道早就摇摇欲坠的城墙就这样砰然坍塌，Xavi捧起他的脸，深深地望着他琥珀般的眼睛，他的眼睛里有万千星辰，他低下头，这次没有丝毫犹豫地吻了下去。  
从他们第一次见面开始，Xavi就注定要一辈子败倒在他的任何眼神中。  
这是Xavi第一次毫无顾忌地吻他，尽管在这之前他已经对他做过更加过分的事情，他仔细吮吸着他柔嫩的唇瓣勾住他滚烫的小舌头与他唇齿纠缠舍不得错过他的每一分味道，Xavi想起很多年前，在Leo还是个小男孩的时候，每次得到了夸奖总喜欢跑过来踮起脚尖亲他的侧脸，然后Xavi就会回吻一下他粉扑扑的小脸，直到有一天他从那双漂亮的瞳孔中看到了最纯真的恋慕，那像是上帝的警示，让他从此收回了那颗他自欺欺人放任滋长的心。  
那天晚上Leo躺在他身下无助又淫乱的哭泣的模样，已经让他自以为坚固的城墙变得破破烂烂，他没有办法原谅自己，所以他也没有勇气面对Leo的任何一点因他而带来的伤痛，或许，他可以等着他醒来告诉他一切的计划，当然，他也能说出很多正义冠冕的理由，总之，他选择了逃避。  
而Leo的眼泪中却满是汹涌的情意，不掺半点杂质，就如同他十三岁那年从琉璃窗里透出的阳光，洒在他身上，轻易击碎了他辛苦构筑的全部伪装。  
这个吻太过缠绵，到结束的时候两个人都气喘不已，他们抵着额头，认真感受着彼此的呼吸和心跳。  
“Leo，对不…”  
“Xavi，如果是为了那晚的事，你不需要道歉”Leo捂住了他的嘴，阻止他说出那几句话“那本来就不是你的错，我宁愿那个人是你，或者说，我早就…希望你那样做了…”越到后面声音越小，Xavi不再逃避内心的亲吻勾起了他的情欲，露骨的表白完全跟随着大脑脱口而出。  
他试探着想要解开Xavi的衣服，他渴望得到更多触碰，刚碰到第一颗扣子的时候Xavi握住了他的手，拉起他的手指轻吻了一下然后说道  
“Leo，今天全都让我来好吗？”  
Leo怔了怔，收回了手，然后几不可察地点点头，Xavi弯下腰一把将他抱了起来，走到床边，轻轻地把他放在了床沿上坐好，蹲在他的面前，慢慢脱掉他的鞋袜，抬起了他的一只脚放在手心里。  
这样的姿势让Leo觉得很不自在，他撇过头去，Xavi的手温柔地抚摸过他的脚踝、脚背，粗糙的指尖划过细嫩的肌肤，酥痒的感觉从脚底直接窜上了心头，接着脚上传来了一阵湿润的触感，Leo不得不转过头，就看到Xavi正在极认真地舔着自己的脚趾，看上去一脸虔诚，他瞬间羞红了脸，小声地抗拒着“Xavi…别”  
Xavi不为所动，继续舔过他的每一根泛红的脚趾，他白皙的脚背，骨感小巧的脚踝，他的动作那样小心，如同对待易碎的珍宝，Leo被这样异样的刺激连指尖都在轻轻颤抖，他咬着自己的手背企图不要发出声音，Xavi最后在他的粉嫩的脚尖落下一吻，然后站起身把他放倒在床上，手臂撑在他两侧注视着他羞得通红的脸颊。  
Xavi一件件脱下他的衣服，领带、西装、纯白的衬衫、柔软的皮带、裤子…就像在拆开一件无比精美期待已久的礼物，很快身下的男孩就变得赤裸，然后他脱掉了自己的衣服，现在他们终于裸裎相见了，Leo抬起手臂挡住眼睛，却怎么也遮不住那下面透出来的红晕，Xavi拿开他的手，让他直视着自己的眼睛，黑夜里那双曜石般的眼睛显得更加深邃，那眼底原本藏着汹涌的情意，这一藏就是十几年，如今Xavi再也不想藏着它了，于是Leo从那里面看到了全部的不加掩饰的爱。  
“Xavi…”Leo拉下他的脑袋深深埋在自己的颈窝，紧紧地抱住他，像抱住自己的全世界“Xavi，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你…”迟到了几千个日夜的告白在这一刻倾涌而出，他贴紧Xavi的耳畔，唇瓣不停地相碰，似是怎么也说不够，Xavi吻着他的脖颈，每说一句，他就应一声，声音异常的沙哑仿佛也染上了哭腔，他用唇齿碾磨起颈后的那块软肉，感受它一点点肿起，然后他张开嘴咬了下去。  
馥郁的信息素刹那间从那个小口注入到他的体内，Leo第一次真真切切地感受到了Xavi的气息，转眼间流过他的四肢百骸，他的眼中迷蒙了一层水汽，身体在前所未有的刺激下微微发抖。  
甚至不需要润滑剂，Xavi就毫不费力地就打开了他，他看着Leo在他的扩张下轻易就变得柔软湿润的小穴，那让他永远也无法放下的痛苦和憎恨又从心底涌了上来，他俯下身，一点一点慢慢吻去他的脸上的泪水，他轻颤的睫毛，他因忍耐而咬得泛出血色的唇瓣，他滚动的喉结，他粉嫩挺立的乳尖，他纤细漂亮的腰腹…  
Leo看到他眼中难掩痛苦的神色就知道他又想起了那一晚，从Xavi的信息素再一次侵入他的身体开始，那些原本破碎的记忆就在他的脑海里无法控制的重组，他想起了自己在Xavi身下淫荡地喘息的模样，但他一点都不觉得后悔，他渴求着那样的Xavi，渴求他再一次占有自己。  
他抬起Xavi的脑袋，给了他一个坚定缠绵的吻，“Xavi，快，我要你”  
Xavi不再顾虑，架起他雪白柔嫩的双腿放在自己的臂弯上，进入了他，紧致湿热的内里被破开，伴随抽插挤出淫靡的肠液，在每次抽出时又不知餍足的纠缠上去，Xavi的动作是那么温柔，让身下的男孩很快就舒服得哼出了声，他的瞳孔紧缩，盯着他们交合的地方，粉红色的肠肉随着每一次抽动被外翻出来，再被挤回那个温暖的肠道，Xavi也曾遇见过很多的omega，但却没有一个人的身体能像他这般美好，他的胸腔在剧烈的起伏，微张着嘴不断地发出软糯诱人的呻吟，不由自主地扭动着腰胯去配合他的顶入，这一切都让他深深为之疯狂。  
Leo并不排斥性爱，虽然在那晚之前他都从来没有过，从他第一次发情的那天起父亲就会按时派人送来抑制剂，他知道有一天父亲会为他挑选一个合适的夫婿，他根本不能决定爱与被爱，性爱也是同样，这就是作为家主继承人的命运，从生下来就没得选择，可是他又什么时候有过选择呢，十三岁之前，他被关在那栋阴冷的别墅里，失去了在阳光下生活的自由，二十三岁的时候父亲突然消失从此行踪不明，家族陷入动荡，半个月前，他被最信任的朋友出卖，他们剥夺了他的身份地位之后还妄图剥夺他的身体，让他彻底失去人的尊严……如今，他一无所有，他想要自己选择一次，他爱的人，他心甘情愿交付他的灵魂的人，从来就只有眼前的这个男人。  
他抬起双腿缠在男人精壮的腰上，舍弃了所有的理智，眼中只有不可阻挡的情欲和渴望，两股浓郁的信息素在昏暗的房间里痴缠着，“Xavi…啊…快点…快…再…深一点…我要…”  
Xavi的双眼通红，动作愈发疯狂，握紧他的腰肢，一下下捅到底，捅开了最深处的那块软肉，再次彻底进入了他的生殖腔，淫液不停地从他的穴口流出来，顺着白皙的大腿，落到了床单上，那个比肠道更加紧致滚烫的甬道在紧密的收缩颤抖着，快感窜上脊髓一波一波淹没了他的大脑。  
“Leo…Leo…”Xavi每次都用尽全力地插入抽出，速度越来越快，不停叫着他的名字“我可以…”  
“嗯…啊…哈…维…可以…射进来…快”  
又用力抽插了几十下，Xavi俯下身抱紧他，低喘着射进了他的生殖腔，在那窄小的腔口成结，微凉的精液悉数喷洒在内壁上，Leo仰着头发出动情的呻吟，与那晚的疼痛和急切不同，极致的高潮之后两人抱在一起都发出了满足的喘息。  
在那之后的性事就变得温吞细致且带着安抚的意味，Xavi从背后拥住他，两个人都浑身汗涔涔的，低语倾诉着彼此的思念，Tony留给他们的时间足够，让他们又在床上缠绵厮磨了好一会儿，Leo才恋恋不舍地送走了他。

晚宴结束的时候已经是深夜，Tony看着靠在副驾驶的小男人，半点不复来时的萎靡紧张，而是带着一脸释然之后的放松。  
“他全都告诉你了？”  
“嗯”  
后来他们躺在浴缸里的时候Xavi坦白了他们所有的计划，原来Tony早就查到Roselle在利用巴萨暗地里走私新型武器给非法组织，原本计划要一举端掉，Leo和Xavi的意外出现让他重新考虑了这个方案，最后的决定是他和Xavi合作，不必搞出那么大动静，就能从内部除掉Roselle一党，摧毁武器来源，然后帮Leo重夺家主的位置，也就是说，如果成功的话就能顺理成章的将一次非正当介入变成家族内部斗争，钢铁侠不必在明面上参与此事，一切听起来似乎都很合理，只是…  
“可我还是不明白，Stark先生，凭你的本事，明明可以不需要跟我们合作，为什么要…”  
“为什么？”Tony把车开到一条偏僻的小路上在路边停好，熄掉了车灯，解开安全带，一手拄在对面的车窗上把身子覆上去，焦糖色的大眼睛在黑暗里显得格外迷人“因为我不想让你受伤害，这个回答满意吗？”说完他捏起男人的下巴，对着他懵逼的脸吻了下去。  
Leo想要推开他，在看到那张复杂的表情之前，他看不懂那是一种怎样的感情，夹杂着痛苦、隐忍、不甘、以及，深切的绝望…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我好雷...  
> 有轻微强*情节（话说一开始就算强吧...

（四）  
雪能使一切变得冷漠，当你站在雪山上抬头望，太阳便不再是你熟悉的太阳，而像某种冷冰冰的高功率发光体，散发着残忍的青白色日光，灰暗的天空在雪地的映衬下显得更加阴郁，压抑得令人喘不过气。  
Tony躺在地上看着这一切，除了风将他脸上的血吹干让他的伤口变得麻木之外，他没有什么感觉，胸口的反应堆在发出‘滋啦滋啦’断断续续的机器故障的声音，他脑中还回放着刚刚那个人骑在他身上举起盾牌毫不犹豫地砸下去的样子，那双蓝绿色的眼睛仿佛被冰冻的湖泊，湖底是Tony从没见过的决绝和痛苦，他的眼前闪过一抹红色，像极了他嘴角渗出的鲜血，反应堆碎裂的瞬间他竟清楚地感觉到了疼痛，他看了眼躺在旁边的盾牌，它静静的被丢在那里，漂亮的银色表面赫然多了几道尖锐的划痕，它不该是用来干这个的…

“有时我真想一拳打在你那完美的牙齿上，但我不想你离开”  
…………  
“在你签字的时候，就已经分裂了我们”  
…………  
“你知道吗？”  
“我不知道是他”  
“别骗我，Rogers，你知道吗？”  
“我知道…”  
…………  
“Tony，他是我的朋友”  
“那我是什么？”*  
…………  
“那块盾牌不属于你，你配不上它，那是我父亲造的”  
…………  
“如果你需要我，我就在这里”  
…………  
他们之间隔着的从来都不是这漫天风雪。

Tony猛地从梦中惊醒，差点一个翻身从沙发上掉下去，他坐起来，捂着自己闷痛的胸口，急促地喘着气，额头上渗出一层虚汗，他抬眼望了望四周，分明都是熟悉的陈设，却恍然间觉得无比陌生。  
Tony起身给自己倒了一杯水，掏出一瓶镇定片倒几粒在手上囫囵地吞了下去，狂跳的心脏终于渐渐平复下来，他狼狈地拄在料理台上，又做那个梦了，已经不知道过了多久，走过了多少个地方，但不管他走到哪里，那个梦境就像靥魔一样跟到哪里，他可以发明出无数种世上最先进的药物和机械，却无论如何也甩不掉它，他低头看着自己湿透的T恤胸前透出来的那个微微发着光的反应堆，把手伸进去，它是那样光滑完美，然后他使劲一用力，锥形的发光体应声脱落，Tony撩起衣衫，胸口赫然露出了那条不深不浅的伤疤。  
Tony正要把它放到台上，身后突然传来一声惊呼，Tony回头看去，只见Leo正站在门口，张大了嘴巴指着他手里的东西，Tony这才想起家里还有一个人，看来那个梦又让他的大脑暂时出现混乱了。  
“你怎么下来了？”  
“我…我来看看你的酒有没有醒，刚才Pepper小姐来过了”Leo惊讶地看着他把那个东西吹了吹然后随手放到了一边，不过他并没有多问。  
酒？他喝醉了？Tony这才后知后觉地意识到自己还在隐隐作痛的头部和身上挥散不去的酒气，Leo看着他一脸什么都没有发生过的模样，犹豫着，最后还是开了口  
“你…不记得了？”  
Tony皱眉看着男人紧咬嘴唇，脸色有些苍白，从衬衫里露出的白皙的肩胛骨上还隐约看到些可疑的痕迹，他的头又开始疼了，他揉了揉太阳穴，昨夜发生的一切开始重新涌现出来。

自那天从酒店回来之后Tony就给了他在自己的别墅里自由行动的权利，Xavi告诉他Roselle在家族内部宣称他在美国遇害了，而暗市是没有交易记录的，他完全可以捏造一份死亡证明再随便找一具尸体充数，反正在巴塞罗那见过Leo的人少之又少，绝大多数又都在他的控制之中，一旦他的‘死讯’公开出去被世人接受之后他们再想回去就更加难上加难，幸好墨西哥那边的武器交易似乎出了些问题暂时牵住了他们的计划，现在Roselle忙于那边的事情，为他们争取了时间，他们必须要赶在Roselle实行下一步计划之前除掉他。  
事实上在这次意外发生之前他和Xavi就已经在暗中联络了很多对前任家主忠心耿耿的旧仆和旁系，等待肃清的时机，只是谁都没有想到Leo会突然遭到出卖，这大大提前了他们的计划，Leo并不甘于只是躲在这里等待Xavi的消息，在上次商量过之后他就决定做些什么，他本就领悟力极高，Tony教会了他如何使用那些他开发出来的程序去入侵Roselle党的内部网络，还承诺会为他们提供必要的武器支持，而条件是查到他们走私武器的来源和墨西哥那边的买家之后要交给Tony，这正是Leo一直想不通的地方，全世界都知道Tony·Stark是做什么的，如果有这样的非法走私武器他本就有权插手，巴萨一向对这些没有兴趣自然不会阻挠，他实在不明白Tony为什么要帮他，而这些天的接触下来，Leo对此一无所获，那句“我不想让你受伤害”时不时会在耳边响起，噢，见鬼，他又不是傻子。  
时间很快又过了半个月，Xavi偶尔会偷偷回来一次和他相见，然后在Tony的默许之下他们在这座隐蔽的别墅里耳鬓厮磨一会儿，Tony除了每天都会照常去他的Stark大厦之外，Leo还注意到每隔两天的晚上他都会消失不见一个小时，整座别墅哪里都找不到，他问过Jarvis，Jarvis只说那是先生交代过的，不能告诉任何人，但不知怎么，Leo总有种感觉，这个男人还藏着更深的秘密，就像他胸前的反应堆，每个人都知道那里连着钢铁侠Tony·Stark的心脏，但Tony就在他眼前把它抠了下来，而那下面并没有什么传说中的空洞，有的只是一道疤痕而已…当然，Tony没有理由告诉他一切，在任何人眼里，他看上去都仅仅像一个被‘金屋藏娇’的…情妇，尽管他们现在是合作关系，但无论是他还是Xavi，心里都清楚，这只是Tony不知何故一时兴起的游戏，只要他愿意，随时可以终止这种对他来说根本无意义的‘合作’，而他们没有任何反抗的资本，事实上，他每天都在真切地意识到这一点，就比如现在…  
“啊…Stark…先生…”  
他躺在那间有着一整面落地窗的卧室的大床上，双腿大开，两只手被特质的手铐铐在床头，Tony总是有很多小道具，让Leo一度怀疑他以前根本不是什么军火贩子，而是情趣专家才对，不过现在他没有工夫再去思考这些，Tony跪在他的双腿中间，袖子挽起来，抬高他的一条腿架在臂弯上，露出粉嫩的小穴，一颗不大不小的黑色珠子正卡在那里，沿着穴口的缝隙往下滴着透明的液体，另一头在Tony的手里，他小心翼翼地转动那颗珠子，男人的呻吟更加难以自持。  
“再忍一下，只剩最后一颗了”  
开玩笑，他天才的大脑Tony·Stark的玩具就算是肛珠也是跟其他不同的，被他精心设计成了每一颗都能够单独震动的样式，并能够根据内里收缩的情况自动调节震动的频率，男人紧咬着下唇，棕色的头发被汗水打湿，软软地趴在脸上，嘴唇几乎要咬出血丝极力地忍耐着，但喘息声还是不受控制地从唇缝中溢出来，阴茎高高翘起顶在宽大的睡衣上，根部被绑住，前端蹭出了一道淫靡的水痕。  
Tony缓慢地把最后那颗珠子往里面推，随着穴口发出‘啵’的一声，终于全部被吞进了他湿软的肠道。  
“宝贝儿，你可真棒，全都吞进去了”Tony赞赏地看着身下不停喘息的男人，他的这些小玩意儿可都是以前为他那无与伦比拥有四倍血清的完美爱人专门研制的，总共有七颗比市面上普通的肛珠还要大一圈的珠子，一般的omega很难承受得住全部吞进去，而现在，他面前那个淫荡的小穴还在不知餍足地一开一合，多么适合被调教的小性奴啊，Tony又一次想把他彻底留在身边了，不过他还是保持了清醒，帮他穿上内裤，露出一截细线在外面，把震动调成了不紧不慢的频率，解开他手上的铐子，Tony俯下身手臂拄在床上把他圈在身下，趴在他的耳边说道  
“我要出去一趟，不要碰你的小东西，Jarvis会帮我看着你，你可以好好忍住的对吧，如果被我发现你不听话…你知道会怎么样，乖，我很快就回来”  
说完Tony起身整理了一下他依旧干净整洁的衬衫和领带，拿起搭在床上的西装走了出去。  
Tony离开之后Leo终于脱力地倒在床上，蜷缩起身体，体内那几颗冰凉圆滑的珠子还在有规律地震动持续刺激着他内里的每一处敏感，阴茎被绑住，想要射出来的欲望浪潮快要吞没了他，让他止不住地浑身发抖，他把自己裹进被子里，死死咬住被单的一角，用尽全力忍耐着想要触碰阴茎的手，拼命试图逼出充斥在脑海里那些挥散不去的欲念，静静等待这难熬的几个小时快点过去。  
他们几乎每天都会这样，Tony用尽每一种不同的道具肆意‘玩弄’他的身体，他把这说成是…对，调教，但其实Leo对此并不排斥，他也不为自己这么轻易就被调教得如此敏感驯服而感到可耻，一是因为他从心里并不讨厌Tony，二是…从他很小的时候就受到的教育里，性爱只是用来为家族传宗接代的方式，这或许是一种悲哀和宿命，总之，在他深入骨髓的观念里，性从来都不意味着忠贞和爱，有了第一次之后，便没有什么好在意的了，更为重要的是，他总是能从Tony深邃的瞳孔中看到某种他不能理解的哀伤，那让他心甘情愿想要带给他哪怕一丝的快乐。  
不知道过了多久，他感觉身下已经被浸湿了一大片，一部分极力忍耐的汗水而另一部分是…他的小穴早就完全打开，内裤薄薄的一层布料紧贴住臀肉根本挡不住那不停流出来的淫水，他的头脑昏昏涨涨，微张着嘴不时发出难耐的喘气声，很快他就觉得浑身燥热，口渴难耐。  
“水、帮我拿一杯水…”浸染了情欲的声音细若蚊蝇，但下一秒空气中就响起了冰冷的机械男声“对不起，先生，如果您想喝水的话需要自己下楼去拿“很好，说出的话果然也跟那毫无波动的声音同样冰冷。  
Leo咬着下唇，那里刚才还水润的皮肤已经开始干裂，咽一下口水喉咙里就传来沙沙的刺痛感，天彻底黑了下来，Tony不喜欢拉上窗帘，于是此刻纽约的夜色就从窗外透了进来，今晚Tony离开得太久了，Leo在心里默算着，起码已经过去了三个小时，这很反常，他的小穴里流出了太多的水，他甚至能感觉到生殖腔口都在微微开合，他意识到再这样等下去他会真的出现脱水的症状，他不得不从床上爬起来，跌跌撞撞地往楼下走去，幽长的走廊里没有开灯，他的大脑一片混沌，眼前越来越模糊，只想着快点找到水，他努力撑着墙壁，突然不知道按到了哪里，旁边的墙上开了一道暗门，失去支撑点的他猝不及防地摔了进去，而当他爬起来的一瞬间就被眼前的景象震惊了。  
这是一个密闭的房间，正中央醒目地摆放着一幅巨大的肖像，昏暗的房间上方全都是投屏在空气里的无声影像，只需一抬头就能看得到，Leo仔细看了一会儿，发现那些影像里无一例外都是同一个男人，他身穿红蓝色为主的紧身衣，戴着深蓝色的头盔，高挑健硕的身形，手上拿着一个圆形盾牌，盾牌中间那颗五角星发出银白的光，画面里的他或在战斗或在奔跑或对着镜头露出微笑…还有一部分不知为何却是黑白的，他转过头，另一侧的墙上正挂着那件残破得不成样子的衣服，以及旁边同样残破的盾牌，那幅画上的男人没有戴头盔，Leo不由自主地走近，那是一幅无比精致的画，连男人脸上金色的细小绒毛都看得真切，仔细看着画中人的样貌，他有着一头金色利落的短发，深陷的眼窝下面是一双天蓝色的眼睛，鼻梁高挺，红润的唇瓣微抿着，看上去有种不可侵犯的圣洁，不知怎的，Leo莫名有一种熟悉的感觉，画上的颜料有些已经被磨得看不真切了，他伸出手触碰着那些地方，下意识地闭上眼睛，眼前浮现出一个男人独自坐在这里，不停地抚摸着它的画面…  
忽然似乎碰到了某个还有些许潮湿的地方，Leo被瞬间惊醒，他摸了摸脸，发现自己不知不觉间竟已泪流满面，不，他不敢再想下去了，他压下内心的震撼，匆匆跑到楼下猛灌下了一大杯水，然后回到房间，好像什么都没有发生过，他再次躺进被子里，身后震动的节奏终于让他习惯了一些，不对，他把手伸向后庭，那里面的东西停住了，这时门口传来了脚步声，Tony回来了，太好了，他终于可以解脱了。  
“Sta…”他坐起身正要开口，忽然察觉到哪里不对，来人的脚步声飘忽，空气中有种异样的味道，那不是平日里浓烈的alpha信息素的味道，而像是…混杂了浓郁的酒精，他走到了床边，低垂着眼，Leo在黑暗里打量着男人，今晚的一切都太反常了，平日里Tony从来不会喝这么多酒，算算日子，他今天还要去那个密室里看…看那个男人的，但现在，他就站在床边一言不发地盯着自己，眼睛里甚至都失去了光亮，不知道在想些什么，Leo吞了下口水，莫名对这样的Tony感到一丝恐惧，他再次试探着小声开口“Stark先…“  
话音未落Tony就绕床走过来，揪住他的衣领将他从被子里提起来，然后又重重推倒在床上，一时间的天旋地转令他惊呼出声，下一秒男人已经覆了上来，他的呼吸声粗重且急促，噬咬着他的脖颈，双手探进他的睡衣，身体全部的重量都压在他身上，粗糙火热的掌心揉搓着他的每一寸肌肤，碾磨他胸前的两点，用力撕开他的领口，狂乱的吻沿着喉咙、脖颈、锁骨一路向下，Leo从来没有经受过如此粗暴的对待，欲望立刻被重新点燃，他的后穴还埋着那些肛珠，阴茎早就肿胀得开始发疼，他慌乱地推搡着身上的男人。  
“Stark先生，你到底怎么了”  
男人并没有答话，埋下头开始啃咬他心脏处挺立的乳头，用牙齿叼起再用舌尖按压舔弄，一把扯下他的内裤扔到了一边，手掌不由分说地插进他的两腿之间，摸到后穴外面挂出来的那条细线，没有任何征兆的，将那串肛珠全部扯了出来，体内的敏感突然被全部碾过，Leo无法控制地尖叫起来，腰部弓起，淫液从那个小穴里汩汩地流出来，阴茎高高翘起，顶到了Tony的小腹，Tony解开那上面的束缚，大量的精液瞬间喷涌而出，洒在两人的衣服上。  
“啊…对不起…”被限制了一整个晚上终于得到释放，射精的同时他的身体在床上猛地向上弹了一下，又重重地落回去。  
Tony停下来，低头看了看他被弄脏的昂贵西服，然后直起身，眸光暗沉地睨着身下的人，看不出丝毫情绪，Leo心中升起一种难以言喻的恐惧，直觉告诉他再这样下去会很不妙，只见男人从容地脱掉了西装，解开衬衫领口的扣子，扯下领带抓过他的双手按在头顶飞快地在上面打了个死结，把他的身体翻过去，再次压了上去。  
灼热的吻一个个落在他的背上，他的呼吸紊乱，动作中透着急不可耐的迫切，长满了老茧的手指在那个湿淋淋的小穴里面草草地搅弄了几下，然后Leo听到皮带掉落在地板上发出清脆的声音，紧接着就感到一个硬梆梆的东西抵在了他的后庭。  
“等…等一…“Tony没有理会他微不足道的反抗，扶着自己勃起的阴茎毫不犹豫地插了进去，如同发泄一般完全不留余地的尽根没入，之前的扩张太过草率，肠肉突然被完全撑开插入带来了撕裂般的剧痛。  
“啊…慢点“  
今天的Tony格外粗暴，喘息中都透出令人害怕的怒气，大手掐着他的腰不给他任何适应的时间直接用力地抽插，被折磨了一个晚上的内里本就无一处不敏感，粗大阴茎表面的肉粒摩擦过光滑柔软的内壁，每抽动一下都带来强烈的刺激，没几下Leo就感觉到刚刚射过的阴茎又站了起来，随着身后挺动的节奏不断地拍打在床上，Tony俯下身，胸前那个冰冷的反应堆隔着丝绸的衬衫布料蹭在他的脊背上，凉意从脊柱窜上来让他打了一个激灵腰不自觉地向下塌去，再被Tony捞起来不容拒绝地紧贴着他的胸膛。  
男人的身体、指尖、性器甚至呼出的气，全都滚烫得吓人，给他整个人都染上了一层红晕，看上去就像一只熟透的虾子，alpha浓郁的气息混杂着酒精，将他笼罩起来，酒精侵入每一个细胞Leo开始觉得头昏脑胀，呼吸都变得困难，灼热粗重的喘息萦绕在他耳边，Tony噬咬着他的耳垂，口中不停地呢喃着什么，与往日不同有些声音异常喑哑低沉，Leo不得不集中精神努力听了一会儿才听清他在说什么。  
“为什么…为什么不是我…”  
他不停地重复着同一句话，一口咬住他肿胀的腺体牙齿陷进那块小小的软肉里，信息素刹那间蔓延过他的四肢百骸，Leo抖动着，白浊的液体再次喷洒在了床单上，他再也没有力气支撑身体，瘫倒在床上，Tony仍然没有想要停下来，用力挺动着腰，每一下都尽根没入撞向里面的软肉，Leo趴在他身下哼哼着，忽然颈窝处传来一阵温暖湿润的触感，他转过头去，猝不及防的就跌进了那个汪洋般的瞳孔里，那里面此刻竟盈满了泪水，正顺着眼角滑落，落到了他的嘴唇上，他鬼使神差地伸出舌头舔了一下，咸涩的味道在口腔中炸裂开来，心狠狠地抽了一下，他挣扎着仰起脑袋，轻轻地吻上了男人盛着海水的眼睛，他看不得这副眉眼上露出一丝一毫的痛苦。  
这羽毛般的轻轻触碰令Tony猛地一颤，深深地盯着身下的男人，然后直接就着下体相连的姿势将他翻了过来，抬起他的双腿压向肩膀，他们从来没有用这种面对面的姿势做过，之前他不明白为什么，现在他似乎有些知道了，却忽然觉得有些悲凉，为他，也为自己，他突然想要伸出手去摸摸男人紧皱的眉心，但下一秒疯狂的抽插就撞乱了他的思绪，一下下撞在他最深处的那道小口上，像是要将那里彻底打开，同时用力掰开他的臀肉，让那些淫液从里面淌出来，男人的动作狂乱丝毫不打算停下来，Leo终于慌了，拼命扭动着身体抗拒他的侵入。  
“啊…不要…Stark先生…求你“  
“不要？”Tony掐着他的喉咙，眼眶充血，像一头发怒的猛兽“别以为我不知道，你一直在迎合我取悦我，就是为了给那个男人留着这个地方不是吗？”  
Tony尖锐的言语毫不留情地刺进他心里，他总是这样，他总能看穿一切，哪怕像此刻迷失在酒精和苦痛里依旧能击碎他隐藏得最深的伪装，一击致命，Leo的心底升腾起前所未有的恐惧，随之而来的是某种东西被戳破的苍凉，他以为自己真的可以不在乎性爱，事实上，每一次他看似的主动和取悦都是为了换取真正的自我保护，他一直在自欺欺人，其实不过是仗着Tony对他的那一点仁慈，他竟还想着以此去报答他，这是多么自大又可笑的施舍啊，只为坚守他那从一开始就已经不再属于他自己的可怜底线。  
他忽然失去了全部的力气，不再反抗，失神地望着天花板，任凭Tony粗大的肉棒蛮横地操进他的生殖腔，随着猛烈的操干身体不断被顶向床头，啊，这才是他的宿命，从他被最信任的朋友出卖的那一刻起。  
男人的神情逐渐变得迷乱，解开他手上绑着的领带，按住他的双手手指从他的指缝之间插进去压在两侧将他柔韧性极好的双腿拉得更开，发狠地操着那个更加窄小紧致的甬道，像是在疯狂地发泄沉积许久的悲痛和愤怒，身下的人紧闭着嘴唇，发出小兽般嘶哑的哀鸣，在射精的前一刻，仅存的理智还是让他从里面抽了出来。  
最后Tony用迷离的眼神盯了他半晌，唇齿开合吐出一个音节之后就倒在了他身上，尽管那声音极轻，呓语一般，但Leo还是听清了，那个让他宁肯深埋在心里也不愿提及的字眼。  
“Cap…”

Tony狠狠地揪着自己的头发，他全想起来了，上帝啊，他究竟都干了什么，只不过是实在喝了太多的酒，一时间被那抹白皙的肌肤和无辜的眼神迷乱了心神…他抬起头，看向男人单薄的身躯，眼神中满是自责与懊悔“对不起，我…”  
“那个人是谁？”Leo突然开口问道，Tony一怔，随即心下了然，其实他从来没有想过隐瞒，那个密室并不十分隐蔽，被他建造成了只能从里面锁上的样式，被发现本来就是迟早的事“你看到那个房间了”  
“可以跟我讲讲吗？你心里的那个人”  
Leo走到他旁边坐下，他早就知道这个在世人眼中拥有着一切的男人心底里藏着谁都无法触碰的巨大伤痛，也许他不能帮到什么，但至少，至少他可以做一个倾听者。  
Tony抬起头看着他，男孩琥珀般的眼睛里满是真诚的温柔，就像雪山上极罕见的和煦阳光，冲开阴翳的青空一下子就照在了他的心上，把那陈旧坚固的地方打开了一道缝隙，或许，他也能得到救赎。  
于是Tony给他讲述了那个梦境，和那些尘封了太久的记忆…

 

*这句为了剧情需要私自改动了一下，原话是“我曾经也是”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章哈梅这条线就基本结束了  
> 下一章大结局会主铁盾那边，以及回收所有伏笔  
> 开个拉郎还又雷又虐我可能是脑子有坑...

（五）  
青年独个儿躺在金白色的沙滩上，他的皮肤黝黑，戴着足以挡住半张脸的墨镜，手臂交叉枕在头下，袒露出拥有健康肌理的身体以及与这些格格不入的印着海龟图案的短裤，他的身边躺着几只醒目的黑色金属箱，他的神态十分惬意，这是他的私人海滩，不用担心会有人来找他的麻烦，事实上仅仅一个月前，他还根本不会有这种担心。  
“你可真是悠闲，竟然还有闲心在这里晒太阳”头顶传来男人嘲讽的声音，青年并没有起身，就着这个姿势向后仰起头，从墨镜里看到了中年男人一张阴沉的脸。  
“怎么了，Roselle先生，你的目的不是都达到了吗，还有什么不满意的？”  
“墨西哥那边的交易迟迟没有进展，Xavi这些天也不知道躲到哪里去了，那个人还生死未卜，你就一点都不在意？”男人质问的声音中透着难以掩饰的烦躁和急切。  
“那是你的事情”他十分淡然地答道。  
“哼，别忘了把他骗出来的人是你，你就那么肯定他不会找你复仇？”  
“他不会”青年男人的语气较之刚才添了几分莫名的苍凉，又像是在自嘲，但却十分笃定。  
“你不惜背叛他，想得到的就是这些东西？”男人愤怒地拎起其中一只箱子，里面竟是空空如也的，一时气急用力扔进了海里。  
“我想要的”青年微微摘下墨镜，露出那双诡谲的墨绿色眼睛“从来就只有钱而已”  
最后气急败坏的中年男人丢下一句“好，你等着，如果他们来找我的麻烦，我也一定不会让你好过！”两人不欢而散  
年轻的男人望着平静的海面，海水倒映着青灰色的天空，像极了他们初次见面的那天，远处的海平线上升起了一团迷雾正在慢慢靠近，海浪悄无声息地蔓延到沙滩上，这是暴风雨的前兆，但跟他又有什么关系呢，他苦笑了一下，是他亲手断送了他们之间的一切，此后不论是风雨或是什么，皆是他自找的。

Leo已经在那扇紧闭的房门前徘徊了半天，自从那次Tony酒醉对他做出那样的事情之后，这几天里他都再也没有去过他的房间，每天晚上从Stark大厦回来之后就埋头在他的实验室或者那间密室里，巴塞罗那那边所有的计划都进行到了收尾阶段，Xavi最后的行动就要开始了，他想来找Tony商量些事情。  
就在他犹豫不决的时候门缓缓打开了，昏暗的房间里面传出机械转动的声音，这里是Tony的秘密实验室，听说就是在不久前建好的，谁都没有进去过，他小心翼翼地往里面走去，转过一个拐角，眼前就出现了一个空阔的空间，墙上的百叶窗合得严严实实，旁边摆着两排叫不出名字的机器，Tony将它们投屏到空中，手指在上面忙碌地计算那些他看不懂的程序代码，房间中央立着个台子，上面悬空放着一块方形的天蓝色晶状体，下面是一条长长的通道，通道尽头是一个巨大的圆形光圈，幽幽发出蓝色的光，光圈中央是一个黑洞，光波呈由外至内的螺旋状，那漆黑的洞口深不见底，看不见里面是什么，仿佛只要靠近就能把人吞进去一样。  
“这是什么？”Leo颇有些好奇地走过去，把手放到了那光圈上，意外的什么都感觉不到。  
“对我来说最重要的东西，很快就要完成了，不要靠近它”Tony说着关掉了所有的显示屏，打开灯，让他在一旁的沙发上坐下。  
“Stark先生…”  
“我知道，不用说了，明天我就让Pepper送你过去…”Tony走到他面前，身体倚在身后的桌子上，他们之间的距离很近，Tony的大腿都快要抵到了他的膝盖，抬起他的脸俯视着他，“不，还是我送你过去”这是个极亲密的姿势，但Leo并没有抗拒，他们有过比这更亲密的，他从那双含着星光的眼睛里看到了愧疚和不忍，事实上那个晚上他并不怪他，毕竟Tony没有真的强行标记他，说实话，他们究竟算是什么关系呢，他很清楚自己爱的是Xavi，但他拒绝不了Tony对他的索求，而Tony…自从知晓了他的过去之后，Leo总觉得他走的每一步都带着破釜沉舟的决绝，或许，他只是控制不了自己那一点不忍心，Tony注意到了男人眼中一闪而过的心疼，他不喜欢这样的眼神，于是Tony伸出手抱住了他，揉着他柔软的发丝，男人的身体有片刻的僵硬，然后似乎鼓足了很大的勇气，轻轻地，环住了他的腰。  
Tony把他放在床上的时候Leo主动拉下了他的上衣，覆上他胸口那个总是泛着凉意的东西，学着他的样子用力转动了一下，把它取了下来，有些羞怯的抬起头，柔软的嘴唇轻碰了一下那道陈旧的疤痕。  
当Tony又一次从身后进入他的时候，Leo咬着嘴唇把头埋进臂弯里发出一声隐忍的呻吟，Tony的手伸到前面，手指撬开他的嘴巴探进去，搅弄他的舌头传出滚动的水声，“别忍着，今天晚上我想听你叫出来好吗？就像我教你的那样”Leo红着脸，想起之前他用粗长的按摩棒玩弄他的小穴，顶开他的生殖腔，在他的内壁上来回摩挲，直到他叫出令他满意的声音才肯停下来，他张开嘴，试着动情地呻吟起来，于是Tony深深操进他的小穴，却只是缓慢地向前挺进，极尽温柔，噬骨的情欲化作丝丝绕指柔充斥在两人之间。  
之后Tony开始更快地捣弄他温热的肠道，他能感受到那里正在有节奏的收缩着，操得狠了就会从那个湿热的小穴吹出一波波淫液，他终于懂得了如何主动打开自己取悦身上的男人，Tony拍拍他淫荡的小屁股“你和他做的时候会这样吗？”  
“啊…你…你吃醋了？”Leo也学会了揶揄他，Tony笑起来，亲吻他的肩膀“怎么会”  
Tony浅浅地顶弄他湿软的生殖腔口，从背后紧紧抱住他，两人汗涔涔的身体贴在一起，他喑哑着嗓子说道“Tony，叫我一声Tony好吗？”  
Leo立刻明白了Tony在想什么，心狠狠地抽痛了一下，尽量用低沉的声音开口“Tony…”然后他感觉到抱着他的身体一僵，有什么滚烫的液体顺着他的脊背滑落下来，Leo转过头去第一次主动吻上了他的唇。  
最后Leo骑在他的肉棒上卖力地绞紧穴肉，直到他们都射出最后一滴精液。  
他们本不该如此缠绵依偎，Tony和Leo心里都这样想着，这大概是另一种更深的背德，对彼此来说，他们背叛了自己内心的德，却谁都无法停下来，他们各自怀抱着不能言说的痛，在这样的深夜里抵死相拥。  
第二天一早，Tony开车载着重新伪装起来的男人，开往了Stark大厦，他们就静静地坐着，谁都没有说话，从隐秘的地下车库进去，然后直接通过内部电梯来到了楼顶的停机坪，那里正停着一架私人飞机。  
“我只能送你到这里了，Jarvis会送你回去，这架飞机有隐形模式，任何的侦查设备都探测不到，你可以安全进入西班牙”Leo看着那架通体黑色的小型飞机，生生愣了一会儿，随即立刻反应过来了什么，转头不可置信地瞪着Tony，Tony把他揽过来给了他一个绵长不带任何情欲的吻“别这样看着我，我骗你的可不止这一个，那边太危险了，我只是想多留住你几天“然后把他的头按在自己肩膀上  
“祝你实现一切，我的小糖果”

飞机降落在一个巨大庭院里，前任家主送给Leo自己住的别墅里有一个谁都不知道也发现不了的秘密入口，越危险的地方往往越安全，Roselle估计怎么都不会想到，他们疯狂找了一个多月的人就好好的待在自己家里，他刚走下飞机踩上脚下久违的草地就被抱了个满怀，熟悉的气息立刻将他包围起来，Leo嗅着他身上的味道和那令他思念至极的巴塞罗那的空气，眼泪几乎是不受控制地流出来，他吸了吸鼻子，紧紧回抱住Xavi，侧过头像迷了路终于找回家的小猫一样蹭着他的脸，很快就把他的脸颊蹭得一片湿热。  
Xavi安抚地拍着他的背，指尖因失而复得的激动而微微颤抖“Leo，乖，别哭，你回家了”

“Roselle现在和他的亲信正在去墨西哥的路上，Dani带着人早就埋伏在那边了，巴塞罗那现在只剩下一群乌合之众，都不足为惧，Jordi那边就可以解决，Leo，这都是你的功劳”Xavi一边带他往地下室走去，一边路上给他说明了一下目前的情况，是的，就在三天前，在Tony的技术帮助下Leo终于成功入侵了Roselle党内部的信息网络，调出了他们所有行动的详细计划和人员档案发给了Xavi，并且保证可以随时切断他们之间的联系，而Xavi之前暗中笼络的和在巴塞罗那城中各处安插的人手均已就位，于是他们决定在今天趁着Roselle不得不亲自动身去墨西哥敲定那笔军火买卖的时候动手，打他一个措手不及。  
“不过…只有一个人比较麻烦”Xavi点开屏幕，卫星地图上显示着一个被监测的红点，位置就在以前他们最常去的那片海滩上，Leo盯着那个看起来一动不动的红点“我知道，我去”  
“Leo，如果见到他，你会怎么办”Xavi认真地看着他，等待他下定决心，Leo有些退缩“我…我不知道”  
“别再心软，我只求你这件事”  
当Leo开车来到那片熟悉的海滩时，年轻的巴西男人正坐在沙滩上，双手撑在背后，望着天空，Leo朝他走过去，皮鞋踩在柔软的沙面上发出簌簌的声响，男人并没有回头，只是把手挡在额头上，用平静的声音开口道“你看，它的颜色，是不是很像那天”  
Leo抬起头顺着他的视线望过去，阴翳的青灰色天空绵延至海面，空气憋闷得让人喘不过气，耳边传来海浪不停拍打着礁石的声音，Leo回想着那天的情形，然后冷冷地说道“对不起，我记不清了”  
“哦，这样啊”男人从沙滩上站起来，终于转过身来，和他面对着面，Leo又看到了那双墨绿色的眼睛，幼狼般的眼睛，只是那素日里洋溢着快活的瞳孔此刻如同一汪死水没有半点波澜“Leo，已经四年了”  
“是啊，四年了”Leo咬着嘴唇尽量让自己的声音听上去不那么颤抖“所以，到底是为什么？”为什么要背叛巴萨背叛我…  
“没有什么为什么”男人把手插在松垮休闲裤的口袋里，耸了耸肩，一如从前很多时候，带着他特有的轻佻不羁的语气“我想要的你给不了，就这样”  
“你想要什么？钱？还是地位？或者名望？我可以…”  
“我想要巴萨家主的位置，你能给我吗？”男人忽然凑近，打断了他接下来的话，那双幽暗的墨绿色眼睛十分玩味地紧盯着他，似是要看到他的心里去。  
但他只从那琥珀色的瞳孔中看到了他不经意间流露出的痛苦和不舍，他嗤笑道“Lionel·Messi，不要再自大了，你知道吗，我最恨的就是你那刻在骨子里的骄傲，以及你自以为的无所不能，的确，你很强大，你能做到一切，但是我不需要，收起你那可笑的心软和同情！”  
Leo闭了闭眼，不愿再听下去，更加无话可说，他终于把手伸进外套里面，那里藏着Tony给他的手枪“你跟我回去”  
“回去？回去任你们处置吗？别妄想了，我知道我打不过你，但你以为我会什么都不准备就在这里和你单独见面吗？”话音刚落两人的头顶就传来了呼啸的风声，一架直升机不知什么时候突然出现在上空，从上面垂下来一个悬梯落在他面前，男人上前一步一把抓住了它，Leo迅速掏出手枪指着他，直升机慢慢升高，他的手在止不住地颤抖，终究迟迟没有扣下扳机。  
男人在空中睥睨着他，如同一个悲惨的胜利者，大笑道“我早就说过，Leo，你早晚会被你的心软害死的！”  
他眼看着飞机越来越远，最后变成一个点消失在了视线里，Leo颓然地垂下手，他当然记得，四年前那个同样阴翳闷热的下午，就在这片海滩上，他救下了那个被一群小混混围殴的少年，少年漂亮的绿色眼睛里透着的倔犟和轻狂让他一看就喜欢，他是巴萨最小的少爷，从小到大，他身边从来都没有年纪比他小的朋友，他是第一个，他还记得那些他瞒着Xavi偷偷溜出去和他走遍巴塞罗那每一个大街小巷的快乐日子，还有他带着他去见识那些他从来没有见过的事物，他曾经许诺有一天也一定会让全世界都知道他的名字…  
青灰色的天空渐渐变暗，海面上的雾气升腾起来化成厚重的云层阴沉地遮住那最后一丝阳光，翻滚的海浪卷着狂风怒号着吹过来，他被吹着向后倒去，然后就跌进了那个温暖结实的怀抱。  
“都结束了？”Leo靠在他肩上，闻着他身上那股淡淡的血腥气和铁锈味。  
“嗯，都结束了”Xavi双手交叉放在他身前从背后紧紧地拥住他单薄得令人心疼的身躯，似乎不这样的话，被风一吹他就会倒下。  
“他会去哪里？”  
“我们之前查到，他父亲出现在巴黎”嗯，巴黎，果然是巴黎，他早就听说过那个组织，那里是拜金者的天堂，却也是吃人不吐骨头的魔窟。  
“如果我不来，你会怎么办？”其实Leo今天本不必冒着风险赶回来，他完全可以等到一切都尘埃落定，只是他一定要见见那个人。  
“…我会杀了他”不用回头去看Leo也能感觉到Xavi此刻眼中浓烈的恨意，但他知道他不会的，不管他有没有回来。  
“Xavi，带我回家”

折腾了一天终于放松下来的Leo又彻底变回了那只黏人的小猫，懒懒地挂在Xavi身上一步也不想动，Xavi让他坐在自己腿上抱着他，叫来了司机送他们回家，一路上两旁的街道还弥漫着些许硝烟的气息，他们的人在做着最后的清理工作，只隔了一扇车窗，里面仿佛是另一个世界，Leo安静地躺在他怀里抓着他的领口，闭着眼睛，发出均匀的呼吸声，Xavi轻拍着他的背，宛如多年前，他在无数个夜晚抱着做了噩梦无法入睡的小Leo，直到他在自己怀里甜美地睡去，只是此刻，他半棕半黑的狭长睫毛还在扑簌簌地颤抖，这让Xavi隐隐感到不安，他总觉得今天的Leo有哪里不一样却又说不出来。  
回到别墅，Xavi抱起他走进去，刚把他放到床上准备起身，Leo突然抓过他的衣领，用力将他扑倒，跨坐在他的大腿上，不管不顾地撕扯他的衣服。  
Xavi被这一下突然的热情吓到了，愣了几秒，才回过神来抓住他的手，有些担心地看着他“Leo，你怎么了？”。  
挣扎了几下无果之后身上的人俯下身开始改用嘴巴继续撕扯，嘴里含混不清地叫着他的名字，尖尖的牙齿划过皮肤，Xavi吃痛地倒吸了一口气，不得不捧起他的脸，看着他低垂下来的眼睛，睫毛的阴影洒下来遮住了那平日里亮晶晶的眸子，他的眼中露出心疼，只以为Leo是刚刚见了那个人之后心里难过，于是凑上去吻了吻他的嘴角。  
“你今天刚从美国飞回来，先睡一觉好吗？”  
Xavi温柔地安抚他，Leo不依，用力拿开他的手，伏在他的胸口上，转而啃咬他裸露在外的肌肤，同时和他身体紧贴扭动着腰不停磨蹭他的胯间，他们本来就有一个多星期没见了，Xavi被他蹭得心里直痒，很快就燃起了欲望，呼吸声开始变得粗重，手不由自主地抚上他的背，伸进他的衬衫抚摸着那片光滑细嫩的肌理，Leo抬起手主动让他脱掉自己的上衣，蹬掉外裤，紧接着扯开Xavi的衣服，然后去捉Xavi的唇。  
唇瓣重重地碾磨，Leo撬开他的嘴巴火热的舌头探进去胡乱地在里面翻搅，Xavi被他这强硬的攻势弄得有些措手不及，但随即拉下他的头勾住他的小舌夺回了主动权，不然还真的怕他急切中会咬破自己的舌头，情欲的气息在两人之间迅速弥漫开来，一吻结束后男孩睁开湿漉漉地眼睛俯视着他，Xavi这才注意到他那蜜色的瞳孔中染着怒气和失落，还有一丝不宜觉察的痛苦。  
“Leo，你到底在气什么？”  
他总是这样，小的时候每次跟Xavi生气了就会在训练课上用一个过肩摔或者锁喉报复回来，然后露出得意又骄傲的表情等着Xavi认输然后乖乖去哄他，而现在，他换了一种报复的方式，他伸出一根手指压在Xavi的嘴唇上，眼神迷离泛出毫不掩饰的情欲“Xavi，别说话，我想要你”  
话落两只小手移到下面忙乱地解开他的裤子，揉弄他半软的性器，等到它有些硬起来之后在Xavi震惊的目光中张开嘴一点一点吞了下去。  
“Leo，你不用…”Xavi慌忙直起身子想要从他的嘴里拔出来，Leo没有理会他，唇舌努力吞吐着他的阴茎，同时用手套弄着柱身，Xavi看着他埋首在自己胯间卖力取悦他的模样，觉得喉头发紧，咽了咽口水，他是什么时候学会这些的，他只记得他给Leo口交过一次，那天他还害羞得连眼睛都不敢睁开，在他的挑逗下浑身颤栗喘息连连…他马上就想到了那个男人，该死的，那个混蛋到底对他的Leo都做了什么，不过Leo没有给他继续想下去的余地，努力地吞咽，很快他的嘴巴变得酸软，缓缓吐出已经完全胀大的肉棒，一手扶着它一边用柔软的小舌头舔柱身上暴起的筋络，把脸贴在上面来回磨蹭，一边抬起头用迷蒙的眼神望向他。  
这太犯规了，Xavi再也忍耐不下去，将他捞起来坐在自己身上抬起他的小屁股一把扯下他的内裤，手指伸到他的后庭，Leo却突然拨掉他的手，然后趴下来，手拄在他的胸膛上，高高撅起屁股，自己摸索着，把手指伸进了他的小穴，那里已经开始湿润，他直接就插进了两根手指，模仿着交合的动作在里面抽插起来，天呐，他在给自己扩张，可是他分明还在生着气呢，不知怎的Xavi忽然有些害怕，这一切都太超过了，这不是他熟悉的Leo。  
Leo掌握节奏操着自己，整个穴口都湿答答的往下滴着淫水，沾湿了他的耻毛，他的神情迷乱，，又过了一会儿他觉得差不多了，抽出手指，扶着Xavi硬挺的阴茎坐了下去。  
Alpha的性器到底不同于手指，彻底撑开他湿软的肠肉，那里面紧致温热，两人都不自觉地发出一声闷哼，小家伙这回不再动了，趴在他的胸口，小猫一般用头发蹭着他的脖颈，软软地求道“Xavi，快，操我…”  
Xavi被这样性感得要命的Leo迷失了神志，抱着他的屁股大手掰开他翘嫩的臀肉用力地向上顶去，肉穴不知满足的主动绞紧他的肉棒，他口中不断发出放浪地呻吟，Xavi忍不住拍打起他淫荡的小屁股，直到顶到更深处那个湿软的小口，往里面顶弄了两下，忽然发现了什么，Xavi眸色一沉，随即漆黑的眼中燃烧起怒火，一个翻身将他压在了身下，用力分开他的双腿，质问道  
“你让他进你的生殖腔了是不是？！”Xavi清楚地感觉到他只要稍微顶弄，那个小口就在一开一合地邀请着他，然后从里面浇出淫水。  
Leo像是一直等着这句话，呻吟声戛然而止，眼中的情欲刹那间褪去，他淡淡地注视着男人发怒的眼睛，平静地开口“你在意吗？”  
Xavi怔住了，一时没明白他的意思，Leo继续说道“谁操进我的生殖腔又能怎样，对你来说重要吗？”  
“Leo，你…你在说什么”Xavi脑中闪过了什么，随即在心里否认，他不敢去想那个可能，那个这么多天以来他一直在极力回避的东西，可是一撞进Leo那清冷失去欲望的眼睛中他就清楚自己瞒不住了。  
从那天晚上Tony强行操进他的生殖腔之后，Leo就发觉有些不对劲，他努力回想起在他晕倒时那些人口贩子给他灌下的药的名字，然后偷偷用Tony的电脑查了一下…  
“你从一开始就知道了对吗？”他之前被下的那种药远不止会让人无限制的发情那么简单，那么大的剂量足以毁掉一个omega的孕育功能，啊，是他太天真，其实仔细想想就知道，那本来就是用在性奴身上的东西，怎么会让他们有机会怀孕呢。  
所以什么他们会结婚，他们会拥有属于自己的孩子，不过是他的黄粱美梦而已，一个不能怀孕的家主，如果被发现了他甚至不再能保证家族的血统纯正，等待他们的将会是什么…  
“Leo，对不起…”Xavi心疼地抱起他柔软的身体，就像抱着一个易坏的布娃娃，他的Leo，半个多月前还躺在他的怀里憧憬着以后会为他生个孩子，但他可能注定这辈子都做不到了“别怕，会有办法的，我一定会治好你的…”他深爱的男孩，他比任何人都要优秀、坚韧、善良，可这二十几年来他却经历了太多伤痛，他多想，多想能够代替他承受这一切，最终却只能一次又一次看着他被伤害而无能为力，这就是他为什么对那个男人有那么强烈的憎恨，憎恨到想要亲手杀了他。  
Leo把头深深埋进他的怀抱里，然后Xavi听到心口传来了低低的隐忍的哭泣，Leo用力攀着他的背，抬起双腿缠住他的腰，扭动着屁股让他的阴茎进入得更深“Xavi，继续…“  
他们如同世界末日那般紧紧相拥，疯狂地交合，谁都不愿停下来，一遍又一遍，Xavi把精液射进他的身体里，看着Leo把它们全部吃进去，大量的淫液从那个蜜罐般的小穴里吹出来，Leo哭着抱他的腰向他索求更多，似乎只要再深一点再多一点，那里就会出现一个小生命，Xavi受不了他那双不停流泪的眼睛，俯下身去咬他的腺体，再一次狠狠地操进他的生殖腔…

Tony站在沙丘上，依旧穿着他那昂贵的西装，戴着深棕色的墨镜，漫天掩地的黄沙从他身后吹过来，Vision站在他身边，沙丘下面不远处是一个堆满了武器的秘密根据地，整个掩在沙堆下面，但现在俨然成为一片废墟，可想而知刚刚经历过怎样惨烈的械斗，Tony在来之前已经暗中让Vision通知了神盾局的人，虽然这是在墨西哥境内，但那些武器显然是从美国走私过来的，而且里面竟然有一种美国军方最新研制出来的导弹，显然这个首领的目的绝不仅仅满足于引发暴乱挟制当地政府而已，或许和九头蛇有关，还是交给神盾局来处理他更放心，的确要感谢Roselle带他们不费吹灰之力深入腹地，也不知道那个小家伙那边怎么样了，不过他的那个男人很不错，相信能保护好他，不像他自己…  
“Vision，我们走”  
“回哪里？”  
Tony抬起头看了看天上聚了又散的云，终于是时候“回家”了。  
说完Tony又朝那片破碎的瓦砾扔了一颗炸弹，然后头也不回地离开了，爆炸声卷着浓烟和火光在他们身后升起一朵朵蘑菇云，热浪在他们身后呼啸，似乎在用这种形式为他欢送。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章正文大结局 基本都是铁盾 填前面的坑  
> 以队3后续为主线，有平行宇宙梗

（六）  
“Leo，你刚刚说的他不属于这里是什么意思？”  
极致的性爱过后还沉浸在高潮余韵中的Leo依偎在Xavi的怀里，未软下去的性器成结还卡在他的子宫口，他们有一搭没一搭的聊着，于是聊到了Tony。  
Leo的思绪回到十几个小时之前，他们在Stark大厦楼顶的停机坪上，在登上飞机的前一刻，Leo犹豫了一下，终于还是回头问道“Stark先生，我能看看你吗？”  
Tony一愣，随即明白了他指的是什么，他推开车门走下来，走到他面前，轻轻按了一下手臂上某处隐形的标记，周身的幻装逐渐消散，然后Leo看到了一张和刚刚极为相似只是略显苍老的脸，棕黑色的头发上隐约藏着几根银丝，眼角增添了些皱纹，原本焦糖色泛着星光的眼睛露出难掩的疲态和黯淡，只一瞬，Tony就又立刻恢复了原本精致矍铄的富豪英雄模样。  
Leo觉得一定是楼顶的风沙太大迷了眼睛，忽然很想走上前抱抱他，但最终还是只留下了他们之间最后的对话“Stark先生，你也一定会找到你想要的”  
“没什么”Leo往Xavi的怀里拱了拱，满足地嗅着alpha身上欢爱后的味道“Xavi，我爱你”  
“Leo，我也爱你”

舞池陆离的灯光斑驳迷人，音响里很不合时宜的放着婉转的蓝调，Tony坐在吧台前，摇晃着手中的酒杯，浅蓝绿渐变色的鸡尾酒在暖黄光线的映衬下显得不那么分明，这让他有些不开心，抬起头一饮而尽，心想等下他要亲自调一杯不管怎么看都是蓝绿色的酒，再也没有比这更美的颜色了。  
“哎，Tony，不要告诉我你和队长又吵架了”  
“噢，大博士，天地良心，我可很久都没找你喝酒了”Tony觉得他一定是醉了，眼前的Bruce竟然有些发绿，不过话说回来，他也根本不记得“自己”是不是真的很久都没有找过他了。  
“…好吧，你们又怎么了”Bruce叹了口气，坐到他旁边，也点了一杯伏特加，无奈地看着已经喝得微醺的大富豪，说实话他真的不明白Tony为什么总喜欢找他诉苦，感情方面的问题怎么说也应该去找Natasha，而不是他这个估计这辈子都很难拥有爱情的‘怪物’…“等一下，我不想听你们的性生活”Bruce赶紧在他开口之前补充道。  
“你觉得我，我，是Tony·Stark吗？”  
Bruce一口酒差点呛在喉咙里，手停滞在空中，随即用一种看神经病般的眼神打量着他，五官都拧在了一起，Tony敲了一下他的杯子“喂，别用这种见鬼了的眼神看我行吗”  
我可不是见鬼了么，Bruce心想，一向高傲自大不可一世的钢铁侠Tony·Stark竟然会怀疑自己？  
“行了，你不用说了”  
Bruce思考了一下刚要开口就被打断了，然后就见Tony恹恹地趴在吧台上，一边不停往嘴里送着酒一边唠叨了起来，Bruce只听了个开头，什么“Steve说我不是他的Tony…”剩下的就都听不进去了，他要控制自己体内的绿大个儿不跑出来已经要耗费全力了。  
……………………  
“不，你不是Tony，你到底是谁？”  
几个小时前在基地那间严谨没有半点情调的办公室里，Tony搂着金发男人的腰，正准备吻下去的时候男人突然揪住了他的衣领，瞪着他从喉咙里挤出这句话，那双淡水湖一样浅蓝绿色的眼睛中写满了不安和担忧，“你到底威胁了他什么，不然他不会，不会…”他的声音压低，极力压制着怒气听起来却性感得要命，Steve几乎是在一个多月前，他们‘第一次’见面就察觉了些什么，但他不敢肯定，尤其是他在和Tony电话联系的时候又都一切如常，直到刚刚他粗糙的手摸上自己的屁股口中呼出淡淡烟酒气味时他才终于敢肯定，眼前的这个几乎和他长得一模一样的男人绝对不是他认识的Tony·Stark，但他熟悉的Stark又每天晚上都会和他通信，那唯一的可能就是，他们之间达成了某种的协议，却不能透露给他。  
Tony放开手，往后退了一步，露出一个意料之中的苦笑。  
“Sweety，别那么激动，为什么不试着接受一个新的Tony·Stark呢？”  
“别那样叫我”美国队长举起盾牌，用力将他按在墙上，盾牌顶在他的脖颈上，他蓝色的瞳孔紧缩，释放出凌厉的凶狠，“我不管你们瞒着我干了什么，把我的Tony还给我！”他从喉咙里挤出怒极的声音，白嫩的脖子上青筋暴起，这让Tony想起了Steve每次和自己争吵时的样子。  
Steve看到他眼中一闪而过的痛楚，不知怎的突然心头一紧，慢慢放下了手，最后，Tony也不记得是怎么仓皇逃离了那里的。  
…………………………  
Bruce不知道什么时候被他烦得走掉了，酒吧摇曳的歌声也只停留在欢笑的余韵里，前台的小哥已经来赶了好几次人，如果不是念在他是名声赫赫的钢铁侠估计会像对待其他醉鬼一样把他丢到大街上，Tony撑着椅子站起来，摇摇晃晃地推开门走了出去，门口悬着的风铃发出清脆突兀的响声但很快就消散在黑夜里。  
你也不是我的Steve，Tony心想。  
他只记得最后他循着记忆走进那间熟悉又陌生的卧室，看到躺在床上不住地呻吟的男人，他也有着同样白皙的肌肤，诱人的气息，而那双被情欲沾染的无辜眼神唤醒了他沉睡得最深的爱意，接下来的一切便不受控制了…

“当我在这个时空醒来的时候，我什么都没有，是你给了我意义，一个归属，你给了我一个家…”  
Tony没有听过比这更动人的告白了，他发誓，尽管在他之前几十年的人生里曾有过数不清的情人，但在那个瞬间他彻底就跌进了那汪蓝绿色的湖泊里，温暖的水流将他包裹，流过他的每一条经络每一个细胞，他倏而明白这是一种深到骨髓的迷恋，却不是从这一刻，而是从他很小的时候起。  
Tony还记得他第一次看见Rogers的时候，他大概只有八岁，在Howard的工作室里发现了那幅油画，他早就听父亲说起过无数次那个传奇的美国队长，他承受了常人根本无法忍受的痛苦，为了美国人民的自由和解放而献出生命，他坚毅勇敢的精神是那个战争的年代里每个美国人的信仰，Tony总是隐隐嫉妒着父亲谈及他时眼中毫不掩饰的尊敬和惋惜，他曾在脑中反复勾勒他该有的模样，却在看到他的那一秒将一切都推翻，画上的男人眉清目秀皎如玉树，丝毫不见战场杀伐之人身上的戾气，反而周身都透出一种与生俱来的悲悯，他手中端正的拿着那块盾牌，坚定地直视前方，仿佛穿透画布看向那光辉又自由的未来，他蓝绿色的瞳孔就像一道闪电，直直地击中了他的心，此后数十年都萦绕在他的脑海。  
直到他成为了钢铁侠，Tony都不曾想过有一天会亲眼见到他魂牵梦萦了多年的那个男人，他带着未完成的志愿和使命从冰封中醒来，他们成为伙伴，与记忆中的那个美国英雄很不一样，除了古板了些，他也像每个普通的青年一样，会冲动，会因为观念不合而与别人争吵，拥有最正直仁慈的心却同时在战斗中永远保持果敢狠厉，他的眉心经常会皱成一个川字然后在Tony惯常摆出吊儿郎当的态度时严肃地瞪着他，Tony很喜欢他这样的表情，让他觉得分外可爱，所以他总是故意找他的麻烦，他们有斗不完的嘴吵不完的架，但下一秒就能和好如初。  
直到从Steve那红润的唇瓣开合里吐出这句话的时候，Tony才恍然发觉，这正是一种迷恋，他阔别了很久或者根本就不曾拥有过的感觉，他发现他不只是喜欢Steve的那种表情，他喜欢他每一个表情，他开始贪心地希望这些表情只是属于他一个人的，不止如此，他还想要看看圣洁不可侵犯的美国队长动情时会是什么样子，那一定美极了，当然对象只能是他，当他真诚的袒露他的信仰，Tony就决定毫无保留地接受，然后使之变成他们的信仰。  
Tony向来是个行动派，当这个想法刚刚从他心底探出头来，下一秒他就实施了行动，霸道地夺走了美国队长苏醒之后的初吻，他始终记得那天，Steve在他怀里抖个不停，浅尝辄止可不是他的作风，他的手指探进他的紧身T恤，紧实饱满的胸肌在他火热的掌心中跳动，舌尖勾着他坚毅漂亮的下巴，追逐他粉红色的嘴唇，他唇舌的味道甜得像一杯馥郁的果酒，让人不由自主的为之沉醉，一吻结束后Steve整个人红得就像一只熟透了的桃子，羞愤地瞪着他，Tony意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，焦糖色的眸子中溢满了情意，这样的视线太过赤裸，让Steve不自觉地撇开头去，然后想到自己明明是来表白的，轻咳了两下重新注视着他的眼睛，极其认真地，一字一句道“Tony，我认为应该重新考虑我们之间的关系…”Tony不说话，只眯起眼睛笑着看他，等待着他的下文“嗯…就是…再进一步”Tony看到他脸颊飞上一抹不自然的红晕，他简直爱死了他的害羞，一想到这害羞是为着自己他就更加忍不住想要更多“更进一步是什么意思？Cap”面对Tony明显的调戏，Steve不甘示弱，心想怎么说他也活了快一百岁了，可不能从一开始就被看扁了，他深吸了一口气，重新开口“我的意思是，Tony，我想要以结婚为前提和你确定恋爱关系”  
夕阳冲破海平面透过落地窗肆意挥洒着橙红色的光芒，将Steve的侧脸和金色短发笼罩在其中发出柔嫩的樱粉色光泽，天呐，他听到了什么样的来自上世纪的求爱，Tony把头埋在他的肩膀上，终于低低地笑了起来，笑声越来越大，流淌过房间的每一个角落，再闯进Steve的身体里，让他的每一寸神经都随之起舞跳跃感受着Tony的愉悦，直到Steve在他的桎梏下难受地扭动身体，Tony才抬起头，凝视他那比无数星空都要美的蓝色眼睛，露出深深的微笑“遵命，Cap”  
他们的第一次是在那间狭小的充满了他们汗水气味的卧室里，多么的迫切甚至有些狼狈，但Steve彻底为他打开了自己，把这一切都变得无与伦比的美好，他白嫩紧致的双腿紧紧箍着他的腰，承受Tony疯狂的占有，火热的阴茎拍打在两人的小腹上射出一股股白浊的精液，Tony向他的身体索取着欢愉似乎永无止境，而Steve愿意给他任何东西。  
“Steve，我只相信你”  
“Tony，我也是”  
之后他们在无数个黑夜和黎明破晓之间拥抱做爱，他们白日里并肩战斗，在夜晚缱绻纠缠，他们仍然会为一点小事斗得死去活来，但谁都知道他们永远不会与对方为敌，无论发生什么，美国队长和钢铁侠终会和解。  
即使在那次争吵来临的时候，他们都坚信这一点。  
Tony还记得他们最后一次做爱，Steve拒绝在协议上签字的那个晚上，Tony愤怒地把他拖到了Stark大厦的顶层，在那个露天的沙发上，他们激烈地争吵，打得不可开交，两具大汗淋漓的身体滚在一起深深纠缠，他们占有般地拥吻粗暴掠夺彼此的味道发出粘腻的水声，红着眼睛撕扯掉对方的衣物，Tony抬起他修长漂亮的大腿进入了他，看着他白皙的胸脯在自己身下不停地上下起伏，从那性感的喉咙里挤出魅惑放荡的喘息，然后他把他翻过去，从背后更深的进入，星光边缘的深蓝穿透漆黑的夜空洒在他美得不像话的蝴蝶骨上，Tony的瞳孔变得深邃，在那挺拔的脊椎上刻下自己的印记，掰过他的脑袋与他缠绵地接吻，掐住他细窄的腰肢，用尽全力操进他的生殖腔，夜幕为席繁星为被，在那一刻他脑子里绝没有什么狗屁协议，只想就这样干他到天荒地老…  
接下来就是一连串措不及防的爆炸、争执、 冲突，他们甚至没能坐下来好好谈一谈，Tony一开始并不担心，他始终相信无论发生怎样的争吵，他们总会和解，然后那段染着鲜血的黑白录像就被摊开在了他眼前…Tony紧紧盯着那闪烁着雪花点的屏幕，他的心脏开始发疼，直到无法喘息，就像他第一次被夺走反应堆的时候，Steve无暇顾及其他，只心疼地望着他，Tony那从来高傲的眼睛里闪烁着泪光，仿佛脆弱得不堪一击，Steve受不了他这样的眼神，像一把剔骨尖刀戳进他的心，让他无比清楚地感受着爱人的心痛，绝望自他们之间肆意滋长蔓延，憎恨吞噬掉他的理智和他们那本已紧绷的关系，深灰的天空遮蔽了太阳，青白的雪光刺痛了他们的眼睛，滚烫的鲜红血液洒在雪地上像残忍盛开的簇簇红梅。  
最后的结局他们一个倒在地上，一个头也不回地离去。  
只留下凌厉的风雪在耳边漫天呼号为他们破碎的感情悼念。

Tony坐在飞机上半阖着眼睛，过往的那些画面又从脑海中闪过，他总是在想，如果他早知道那是毁灭一切的开端，会不会一开始便不会任由自己迷失在执念里，噢上帝，他们之间哪有人真的在乎那什么狗屁协议，可惜他的悔悟来得太迟了。  
那个曾在无数个深夜困囿住他的梦魇，漫天风雪过后，最后停留在梦境里的是金发男人祥和又温柔的面庞，他的脸上挂着安然的笑容，伤痕累累的红蓝色盾牌盖住了他残败不堪的身体，银白色的星星上染了点点鲜血闪耀着它最后的光芒，宛如废墟中绽放的玫瑰，Tony喜欢他闭着眼睛的样子，当然Tony喜欢他所有的样子，他长长的棕色睫毛垂下来在脸上倒映出一个小小的阴影，这时就会轻启他那粉红色的唇瓣，用每一种他喜欢透了的语气叫他的名字，只是如今，他再也听不到了，或者说，那些或害羞、或愠怒、或坚定、或温柔、或悲痛、或正直、或大义凛然…那所有的模样，他都不再将它们拥有。  
他自诩是世界上最聪明的科学家，只要他想，就没有他创造不出来的东西，在Steve·Rogers失去生命反应的第三天，他就利用空间原石打通了宇宙间的隧道，然后又花了半个月的时间安排好一切，以确保他的钢铁战士可以在他离开的时候也能照常执行任务，他还把虫洞的入口藏在Stark大厦最隐蔽的地方，只有Vision可以自由出入。  
这里是他十年来走过的第二十七个时空，他在心里算着，然后蓦地勾起嘴角，看，Steve，多么美妙的数字，你知道吗，我在这个时空里遇见了一个那么像你的男孩，他也有着深爱的人，你一定想不到，那个男人很像我，哈哈，如果你见到他一定会忍不住揍他两拳的，不过他是个好男人，我可不是，他们一定会幸福，对吗，Steve？  
他并不是在每一个世界都能找到美国队长，有的时候那个世界的美国队长甚至还没有醒来，有的时候钢铁侠会直接找上门来与他大打出手…但他还是见到了二十几个平行宇宙里美国队长的同位体，却没有一个是他的Steve，即使是这样，他也会停留一段时间，仿佛只要看到那张充满生机的脸，他就能再坚持下去，然后他会回家，窝在那个有Steve的气息的房间待一段时间，再继续在宇宙间游走流浪，寻找他的归属，从未想过止步。  
Tony摸着自己脸上愈加深刻的皱纹，或许某一天，等他找到了他的Steve，他仍然是那个英俊帅气的青年，而自己已经是个糟老头子了，Natasha曾经说过，失去美国队长，所有人都会悲痛、叹息，只有钢铁侠会发疯般地毁掉自己。他终于不得不承认她说的是对的，事实上他早就疯了，从他见到Steve·Rogers的第一眼，他就在这疯狂中沉沦，他眼睁睁看着自己慢慢下落，温暖的蓝色湖水将他溺住，他知道在那尽头那个有着比宇宙间所有星球还有美的眼睛的男人永远会朝他张开双臂。  
所以他还是会继续寻找下去，十年不行就二十年、三十年…或许他的Steve正在银河的某个角落从数十年的沉睡中再次等待着醒来。

当Tony回到“家”的时候，那个男人已经站在料理台前煮着咖啡，他穿着一件性感的紫色衬衫，没有系领带，领口散了两颗扣子松垮地搭在肩上，修剪得利落的小胡子，头发精致地梳到后面，他此刻神采奕奕，还未被酒精和痛苦损毁的棕色眼睛像胸前三棱形的反应堆一样闪闪发亮，一派悠闲自若的模样，半点看不出在那个昏暗的地下室待过数日的样子。  
“你要回去了是吗？”  
Tony取下胸口那个冰冷的玩意儿扔给他，解除面部的伪装，然后整个人像卸了力气倒在沙发上，按揉着额头“是，你怎么知道”  
“Jarvis告诉我的”  
哦，Jarvis，他倒忘了，那不是他贴心的智能管家，在这里他有自己真正的主人，Tony把他关在地下室，而真正的Stark监视着他，他们谁都不能耍花样，说实话，他算是Tony遇到的比较和善的另一个自己了，至少没有在看到他碰Steve的时候直接用冲击波把他轰到太空去。  
两人一时相对无言，Tony不知道该说些什么，男人靠在料理台旁，幽深的眸子打量着他，半晌后忽然开口“我知道你在想为什么我会同意你这样…无理取闹的要求”哦？Tony直起身子挑眉看他，男人走到他面前，居高临下地睥睨着他，焦糖色的眼睛里满是自信“因为他是我的，谁都不能把他从我这里夺走，死亡也不行，我坚信这一点，不过我要感谢你的出现，这是一个提醒，你放心，我永远都不会站在他的对立面”还有一丝他不愿意承认的悲哀，他知道那悲哀是送给他的。  
他说的没错，Tony苦笑了一下，每个时空的美国队长和钢铁侠都有他们自己的路，他甚至不能找到一个与自己同病相怜的可悲男人，当然他希望自己永远都不会遇见。  
Tony忽然开始疯狂地想念Steve的气息，想要回到那个有他存在过的痕迹的星球去，一刻也等不下去了，他从怀里掏出一个小玻璃瓶递给Stark，那里面是一颗颗白色的药丸“帮我把这个寄给巴塞罗那的那个小家伙，这是我拜托Bruce研制出来的，希望可以帮到他”  
然后Tony转身走向了他的实验室，那个散发着浅蓝色光芒的隧道正在那里静静地等待，Stark看着他略显沧桑疲惫的身影，明明正在迈向那早已不存在的未来，却仍然那么坚定，他不懂，他也不想去懂，不管怎么样，他也想念他的Steve了，他要去找他。

“美国需要一个队长，或许比过往每一刻都需要，不要让人们的希望死去”*  
这是Steve在这世上留给他的最后一句话，他的Rogers，永远都是那个二十七岁比任何人都要坚韧善良的美国青年，他这一生都在追求真正的自由，直到生命的最后一刻还在牵挂着他的民众，Tony并没有食言，让美国人民重新拥有了他们的队长，可是，Steve，你还是做了骗子，你独独夺走了Tony·Stark的队长，他才是你最虔诚的信徒，所以我也要从没有你的未来里，夺走钢铁侠，对不起，honey，再让我任意妄为这一次，我知道你总会原谅我的，就像以前很多次那样。

当落下帷幕，他会是何等模样？  
他盼望成为这浩瀚宇宙无数个时空中的任何一个Tony，只要不是他自己。

Fin.----------------------------------------------------------

*这里放一下队长遗书的全文：

The worst is to happen,I’m trusting you to do two things: Don’t let Bucky driff back into anger and confusion. He has a chance at a new life, help him find his way. Save him for me. And as for Captain America, the part of that is bigger than me—thats always benn bigger than me—Don’t let it die, Tony.  
America needs a Captain, maybe now more than ever. Don’t let that dream die.

yours,  
Steve Rogers

如果不幸发生，我要托付你以下两件事：不要让巴基再次迷失方向，沉湎于愤怒和迷惘之中，他现在有机会重新开始，请帮他认清自己的方向，拯救他，就当是为了我。而关于美国队长，这个身份有比我本身更为重要的意义——永远比我更重要的意义——不要让这些随我死去，Tony。  
美国现在比任何时候都更需要一个队长，不要让人们的希望随我死去。

你的，  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯


End file.
